Fury
by gyllians
Summary: Jongin membeli fury dari seorang ilmuwan. KaiSoo, GS (Gender Switch), Fem!Kyungsoo, M!Jongin, Smut/Lime, AU, NC (No Children)
1. First Night

_**Tittle :**_

_**"Fury"**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, sci-fi**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : Smut, Lime, NC (No Children), GS (Gender Switch), Kyungsoo!Girl, Boy!Jongin, Hybrid!AU**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana ? Kau suka ?"

Jongin menyeringai lebar saat mengamati gadis yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya. Seringaiannya kian lebar begitu melihat gadis itu telanjang. Jongin sudah biasa mengonsumsi majalah porno dan film biru, tapi, belum pernah ia menemukan gadis yang seperti itu.

Gadis berekor kelelawar itu punya wajah super imut. Alis tebal dan pipi tembamnya jadi nilai plus. Apalagi matanya. Jongin benar-benar jatuh pada mata gadis itu. Matanya memancarkan kepolosan yang begitu kuat, dan di saat yang bersamaan, mengantarkan gelombang panas bagi siapapun yang ditatapnya. Gadis itu polos sekaligus _sexy_.

Tipe ideal Jongin langsung berubah begitu melihat barang yang ditawarkan padanya.

"Suka. Sangat suka," jawab Jongin atas pertanyaan laki-laki berkumis tebal yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Asal kau tahu, dia _fury_ terbaikku," laki-laki berkumis tebal itu mencoba mengkonfrontasi.

"Benarkah ?"

Jongin benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Apa kau yakin dia pemuas nafsu nomor satu ?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat laki-laki berkumis tebal itu tertawa.

"Tentu saja," laki-laki itu berdiri. "Lihat ini."

Jongin mengamati baik-baik ketika laki-laki berkumis tebal itu berpindah tempat. _Fury_ itu kelihatan panik dan ketakutan. Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya apakah laki-laki itu menggunakan kekerasan untuk 'menjinakkan' gadis itu.

Jongin membulatkan matanya saat Kevin, laki-laki berkumis tebal itu, menarik paksa ekor kelelawar gadis itu. Secara mengejutkan, gurat wajah gadis itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Wajahnya memerah, mulutnya terbuka, dan matanya terpejam. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Gadis itu kelihatan menahan sesuatu. Sesuatu seperti.. nafsu ? Jongin makin yakin gadis itu sedang terangsang saat mendengar suara lenguhan dan desahan pelan dari bibir tebalnya.

"_Grab her tail, she will obey anything you order_," jelas Kevin.

"Benarkah ?" Jongin masih kelihatan terkejut.

"_Yes_," Kevin melepaskan ekor gadis itu. "_Anything_."

Jongin menyeringai lebar.

"Aku ambil. Siapa namanya ?" Jongin mendekati calon _fury_ pribadinya.

"Kyungsoo. Namanya Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin senang bukan main saat dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah melakukan _deal_ dengan ilmuwan sinting yang dikenalnya melalui _dark cyber market_, Jongin membawa pulang _fury_-nya yang sekarang sedang tertidur di jok belakang mobilnya dalam keadaan telanjang.

Jongin tak pernah tahu kalau tokoh mitos dalam anime-anime yang ditotonnya benar nyata. _Fury_ adalah iblis yang menggunakan keindahan tubuhnya untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh. Dan Jongin suka tubuh indah.

Jongin agak kurang yakin saat Kevin membuat _fury_. Tapi, setelah bertemu langsung dan melihat hasil kerja ilmuwan itu, Jongin _sangat_ puas.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Jongin saat mobilnya berhenti di depan rumahnya.

Kyungsoo masih tak bergerak. Matanya masih terpejam. Dengan jahil, Jongin mencoba apa yang diajarkan Kevin beberapa jam lalu. Jongin meraih ekor dengan ujung anak panah milik Kyungsoo, dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyungsoo mulai berekasi.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman. Wajahnya mulai memerah. Rintihan putus asa mengalun merdu dari bibir tebalnya. Tapi, matanya tak kunjung terbuka. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu lelah, hingga tak sanggup meladeni rangsangan yang diterimanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya," Jongin menaik turunkan tangannya di ekor Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak mendengarku ?"

"Mhh~, ya," Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan dan Jongin bisa melihat kilatan nafsu yang begitu besar. "Saya mendengarkan, Tuan."

Jongin tertawa.

"Jangan bicara formal," Jongin melepaskan ekor Kyungsoo. "Panggil aku Jongin."

"Iya," Kyungsoo merubah posisinya jadi duduk. Pipinya masih merah dan Jongin benar-benar jatuh pada kepolosan Kyungsoo. "Jongin."

"Ayo masuk. Pakai ini," Jongin melepas _sweater_-nya untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Ini rumahmu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil. Ekor kelelawarnya bergerak-gerak tanda penasaran.

"Ya. Kenapa ?" Jongin memberikan _sweater_-nya pada Kyungsoo.

"Besar sekali."

Jongin terkekeh, senang karena menemukan hal lain dari _fury_ ini. Kyungsoo apa adanya. Lagi-lagi Jongin merubah tipe idelanya karena Kyungsoo.

"Yang penting cukup untuk kita berdua. Cepat pakai _sweater_-nya. _You gonna catch cold if you weren't_," ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Jongin berjalan diikuti Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum begitu menyadari gadis _fury_ itu hanya memakai _sweater_-nya yang kebesaran. Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya Jongin merubah tipe idealnya dari cewek _hot_ ke menggemaskan.

"Kamarku ada di lantai dua," ucap Jongin sambil menutup pintu setelah membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk.

"Kalau aku boleh bertanya.. aku tidur di mana ?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja denganku," jawab Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, tapi Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana kepala gadis itu menunduk dan pipi putihnya ditaburi bubuk merah.

"Baiklah," Jongin mengangkat tangan. "Sebenarnya ada kamar lain di lantai satu. Hanya saja masih kotor. Beri aku waktu untuk membersihkannya besok pagi. Kau bisa tidur denganku malam ini."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu memunggungi Jongin. Gadis berekor kelelawar itu berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu rumah Jongin sambil sesekali berhenti, mengamati foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding rumah Jongin.

Bibir Jongin melengkung ke atas saat mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo. Hal lain yang Jongin sukai dari Kyungsoo adalah rambut hitam ikalnya. Panjangnya sepinggang dan begitu cocok dengan tubuh kurus Kyungsoo.

Jongin memijat pelipisnya sambil tersenyum. Jongin rasa, ia mulai gila. Jongin membeli seekor _fury_ dari ilmuwan sinting di internet untuk memuaskan nafsunya yang selalu membludak kapan saja. Seharusnya sekarang Jongin sudah membuat Kyungsoo mengangkang di bawahnya dan mendesah hebat, bukan malah mengamati tingkah polos gadis itu.

Jongin tahu lama-lama ia bisa gila.

"Woah," Kyungsoo kembali bersuara saat berdiri di depan pintu masuk dapur rumah Jongin.

"Ada apa ?" sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo bereaksi, Jongin mendekati pintu masuk dapur.

"_You had an amazing kitchen set!_" ucap Kyungsoo sambil bertepuk tangan. "Ya ampun."

Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh karena tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin melihat-lihat. Boleh ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dada Jongin menghangat saat melihat bibir Kyungsoo yang membentuk hati ketika tersenyum. Gadis ini membuat Jongin agak lupa cara bernafas.

"Tentu," Jongin mendorong bahu Kyungsoo pelan. "Tentu saja."

"Terima kasih."

Kyungsoo masuk ke dapur dan mulai melhat-lihat. Yang paling menarik perhatian Kyungsoo adalah kompor elektrik dan cerobong yang berada di tengah dapur Jongin. Satu set penggorengan juga. Satu set piring putih juga. Oh, Kyungsoo suka seluruh isi dapur Jongin.

"Kau suka memasak ?" tanya Jongin sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kusen pintu dapur.

"Ya," Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak. "Dulu."

Jongin bisa melihat bagaimana ekor Kyungsoo bergerak turun. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo punya kenangan buruk soal masak ?

"Kau bisa masak sepuasnya di sini," Jongin berusaha menebus kesalahannya karena menyinggung topik sensitif. "Aku tidak keberatan."

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, lalu tersenyum pada Jongin. "Apa kau punya susu ? Yoghurt ?"

"Di kulkas," timpal Jongin.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kulkas dan mulai mencari apa yang diinginkannya. Ekornya bergerak-gerak senang dan demi apapun, Jongin belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih menggairahkan dari Kyungsoo dengan ekor kelelawarnya sedang menungging di depan kulkas.

Paha mulusnya terekspos bebas. Kulit putihnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan _sweater_ biru tua milik Jongin, yang sedang membungkus, ehm, pantat bulat milik Kyungsoo. Jongin bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara pahanya mulai mengeras.

Setan di tubuh Jongin kembali.

"Aku rasa kau sudah kehabisan stok," ucap Kyungsoo. Suaranya teredam suara mesin kulkas.

"Benarkah ?" Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih menungging, seolah menggoda Jongin dengan ekornya.

"Iya. Aku tidak menemukan susu ataupun yo-ahhh!~"

Kyungsoo mendesah saat secara tiba-tiba Jongin menggenggam ekornya. Lutut Kyungsoo melemas dan tubuhnya ambruk ke bawah.

"Ini salahku. Aku lupa membeli susu lagi," ucap Jongin sambil merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo. "Tapi aku bisa membelikanmu besok, kalau kau mau."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Sentuhan Jongin di ekor sensitifnya begitu nikmat. Seluruh darah di tubuh Kyungsoo seolah berpacu ke kelaminnya. Kyungsoo hampir menangis karenanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku juga ingin susu darimu," gurat wajah Jongin sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Kilatan nafsu tergambar jelas di matanya. Jongin yang biasanya sudah kembali.

"Jongin-" Kyungsoo bersusah payah untuk bicara. "Aku-ngghhh!"

Jongin mengurut ekor Kyungsoo secara perlahan dan gadis _fury_ itu mulai kehilangan kendali. Tubuhnya panas dan sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya butuh dipuaskan.

"Jongin-mmhh, ku mohon," Kyungsoo kedengaran frustasi.

"Apa ?" Jongin berusaha memancing Kyungsoo.

"Aku-," Kyungsoo meremas pinggiran kabin kulkas. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Jongin menyeringai.

"Cari sendiri kebutuhanmu."

Jadi, Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendorong Jongin, hingga punggung laki-laki tampan berkulit gelap itu bertemu dengan kaki meja kompor elektrik.

Dengan kesetanan Kyungsoo mencium bibir Jongin, memaksa lidahnya masuk dan berusaha memenangkan 'pertempuran'. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak liar, mengelus dada Jongin secara acak. Ditambah tangan Jongin yang masih setia mengurut ekornya, Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang kendali.

Jongin tersenyum di antara ciuman mereka. Benar kata Kevin, _Kyungsoo will obey anything._

"Ke kamar," ucap Jongin sambil melepas ciuman mereka.

Jongin menggendong Kyungsoo menuju lantai dua, menuju kamarnya. Fantasi liar Jongin mulai mengembara saat menaiki tangga. Jongin membayangkan gaya apa saja yang bakal dipakainya nanti, atau dimana saja ia bakal bercinta, atau dimana letak _sweet-spot_ Kyungsoo. Jongin sudah tidak sabar.

Kyungsoo sendiri masih jadi peliharaan yang taat pada tuannya. Kyungsoo masih asyik dengan bibir tebal Jongin yang begitu menyenangkan saat bertemu dengan bibir tebalnya sendiri. Tubuhnya panas bukan main dan Kyungsoo tahu betul bagian kewanitaannya sudah basah.

Setelah menutup pintu, Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendorongnya ke dinding. Jongin mulai membalas ciuman Kyungsoo dan dalam hitungan detik, Jongin sudah mengambil kepemimpinan. Bahkan Kyungsoo yang memulai ciuman ini mulai kewalahan.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang saat tangan kiri Jongin mulai merambat turun menuju pinggangnya, lalu tanpa ragu merayap ke belakang dan meremas pantat bulat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut. Kakinya bergerak tak nyaman dan tanpa sengaja, paha kiri Kyungsoo menyentuh selangkangan Jongin, membuat sesuatu yang bersarang di sana semakin gila. Jongin terdiam, begitu juga Kyungsoo.

"Mulai menggodaku ?" bisik Jongin dengan suara berat disertai seringaiannya.

"T-tidak," Kyungsoo menyadari kesalahannya. Buru-buru Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya yang melingkar dengan manis di leher Jongin.

"Kau tahu," Jongin kembali menyentuh ekor Kyungsoo. Tidak usah ditanya lagi bagaimana reaksi gadis itu. "Kalau sudah mulai, aku susah berhenti."

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu ke kasur. Jongin melepas pakaiannya terburu-buru. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat kasar karena sabuknya begitu sulit di lepas, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya bisa terbaring di kasur karena lemas bukan main. Nafas dan tenaganya habis karena balasan ciuman Jongin.

Kyungsoo memekik saat lagi-lagi Jongin menggenggam ekornya.

"Kau ingin berhenti ?" tanya Jongin sambil meremas ekor Kyungsoo.

"J-jongin-ahhh," Kyungsoo tak kuasa menjawab.

"Apa, sayang ?" Jongin mulai menciumi tengkuk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Jangan berhenti," pinta Kyungsoo sambil meremas seprai kasur Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja."

Jongin melepas ekor Kyungsoo, lalu mengangkat Kyungsoo pada pangkuannya.

"Kau tahu, aku terbiasa dengan dada besar," ucap Jongin sambil mengelus payudara Kyungsoo dari luar _sweater_-nya.

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam.

"Dan punyamu lumayan," Jongin mulai meremas payudara Kyungsoo dan gadis itu merintih keenakan sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo kembali memekik saat Jongin menariknya untuk berbaring. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin mulai menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Kyungsoo yang juga tak tertutupi apapun. Baik Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama memajamkan mata karena keenakan.

"Aku ingin kau memakan penisku," Jongin mulai berbicara kotor. "Sekarang."

Kyungsoo agak ragu, tapi, setelah Jongin kembali meremas ekornya, Kyungsoo menuruti perintah laki-laki berkulit gelap itu.

Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu berbalik menghadap kejantanan Jongin yang lumayan besar dan, ehm, belum terlalu bangun. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar begitu menyadari kalau Jongin bisa saja seorang penggemar seks kelas kakap.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak menyentuh batang kemaluan Jongin yang langsung bereaksi. Kyungsoo mulai menaik turunkan tangannya pada kemaluan Jongin dengan tempo pelan. Jongin mulai melenguh-lenguh nikmat dan membuat Kyungsoo terdorong untuk mengocok lebih cepat.

Kyungsoo hampir menjerit saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah menempel di kewanitaannya secara tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi, benda itu bergerak-gerak di antara celah kewanitaannya, mengirimkan rangsangan menyenangkan ke seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin bekerja dengan baik.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menjerit saat Jongin mulai melibatkan bibirnya untuk menggarap kewanitaannya. Jongin begitu lihai, apalagi dalam memainkan klitoris. Kyungsoo mendesah penuh ekstasi dan tak sanggup harus menggambarkannya seperti apalagi. Jadi, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan, ehm, batang kemaluan Jongin.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuh Jongin menegang begitu kemaluannya masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Reaksinya begitu cepat sampai Jongin secara tidak sengaja menggigit klitoris Kyungsoo. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mendesah keras karena kenikmatan yang diberi Jongin. Dan untungnya, kelamin Jongin masih jadi peredam suara yang baik.

Tenggorokan Kyungsoo yang bergetar lagi-lagi memberi dampak langsung untuk kelamin Jongin. Dan laki-laki penggemar seks itu kembali menggigit klitoris Kyungsoo.

Terus seperti itu sampai Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengeluarkan cairan mereka.

"Mhhh, Jongin. Sudah," Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuhnya, namun, Jongin masih asyik memuluti kewanitaan Kyungsoo. "Ahhhn~"

Jongin berhenti memuluti kewanitaan Kyungsoo, lalu mendorong gadis itu untuk berbaring. Jongin merendahkan tubuhnya dan menarik paksa _sweater_ yang Kyungsoo kenakan ke bawah, melewati bahu Kyungsoo hingga payudara bulat itu melompat keluar dari sarangnya.

Jongin mengamati payudara Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Kyungsoo yang mulai tak sabar (Jongin masih menggenggam ekornya sejak tadi membuat Kyungsoo hilang kendali) berniat menggoda Jongin. Jadi, Kyungsoo mulai meremas payudaranya sendiri sambil memasang wajah keenakan.

"Kau-ngghhh-tak ingin mencobanya ?" tanya Kyungsoo susah payah.

"Tentu saja," Jongin menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo. "Ini milikku."

Jongin menciumi payudara kiri Kyungsoo sementara tangannya meremas payudara kanan. Kyungsoo mendesah keras karena tangan Jongin meremas dada Kyungsoo sambil menggenggam ekornya. Sensasinya luar biasa saat dadanya diremas, ekornya juga, dan dada juga ekornya bergesekkan. Jongin terlampau ahli.

Jongin juga meninggalkan banyak tanda di dada dan leher Kyungsoo, menunjukkan kalau Kyungsoo mutlak miliknya.

"Aku tak tahan lagi," ucap Jongin sambil melepaskan kulumannya pada dada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongin melebarkan pahanya dan mulai menggesekkan kelamin mereka. Kyungsoo menggeram sambil meremas seprai Jongin yang sudah benar-benar berantakkan.

"Aku masuk."

Jongin mulai mendorong kelaminnya yang besar-keras-panjang. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya karena sakit luar biasa yang mendera kewanitaannya. Tubuhnya serasa terbelah dua. Tapi, tangan Jongin yang masih setia mengurut ekor Kyungsoo mengirimkan rangsangan nikmat. Kyungsoo jadi bingung membedakannya.

Jongin menggeram saat kelaminnya sudah masuk secara keseluruhan. Kyungsoo menjepitnya dengan kuat dan Jongin hampir gila. Jongin bisa merasakan lututnya melemas dan ia bisa klimaks dalam sekali genjot.

Dari sekian banyak wanita yang pernah ditidurinya, Jongin belum pernah seperti ini. Jongin selalu bisa membuat dirinya terlihat berwibawa dan jantan. Jongin belum pernah dibuat lemas hanya karena 'jepitan pertama'. Kyungsoo benar-benar hebat.

"Kau perawan ?" tanya Jongin saat melihat darah mulai menetes dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

Jongin mencelos. Jongin kira Kyungsoo seorang pro, atau paling tidak Kevin pernah menidurinya. Selain Kyungsoo adalah _fury_ terbaik milik Kevin, Kyungsoo juga terlihat ketakutan saat melihat orang yang menciptakannya. Jongin kira Kevin sudah membobol Kyungsoo secara gila-gilaan. Ternyata Jongin salah tangkap.

Jongin jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Kevin tidak terangsang saat menggenggam ekor Kyungsoo dan melihat ekspresi bernafsu gadis itu ?

Sedangkan Kyungsoo mulai bingung karena Jongin masih belum melakukan apapun. Cowok bermabut cokelat gelap itu kelihatan sedang berfikir keras. Jadi, Kyungsoo mengambil inisiatif untuk menggerakan pinggulnya dan mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

"Hei, kau menggodaku," ucap Jongin sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak, mhhh," Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya, terlihat sedang meresapi seberapa besar Jongin. "Kau malah asyik sendiri."

"Maafkan aku," Jongin melumat bibir Kyungsoo singkat. "Aku akan meneruskan."

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, berlainan arah dengan gerakan Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram puas karena Kyungsoo terus menjepit kejantanannya, sementara Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan desahan dari bibir berbentuk hatinya.

"Ahhhh, Jongin, mmhhh," Kyungsoo meremas lengan Jongin karena keenakan.

"Ap-ha, sayang ?" Jongin berusaha menanggapi.

Kyungsoo melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin.

"Bergeraklah lebih cepat," bisik Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya.

Dan demi apapun, Jongin belum pernah mendengar suara yang lebih _sexy_ dari suara Kyungsoo.

Jongin mulai meningkatkan kecepatan genjotannya sementara Kyungsoo mendesah lebih keras. Apalagi setelah Jongin menusuknya di beberapa tempat berbeda dan menemukan _sweet-spot_-nya, suara Kyungsoo hampir habis.

"Di sana, Jongin!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat Jongin menumbuk _sweet-spot_-nya dengan brutal.

"Ouh, _yeah_," Jongin mendongak keenakan karena Kyungsoo menjepitnya kian keras.

"Terus!"

Jongin makin menggila. Hentakannya mulai berubah kasar sampai tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak ke atas. Kyungsoo yang tak sanggup menerima terlalu banyak menarik leher Jongin dan kembali mempertemukan bibir tebal mereka, berusaha menyampaikan kalau Jongin bekerja _dengan sangat baik._

Jongin menggeram saat dirasa klimaksnya sudah dekat. Kyungsoo juga merasakan hal yang sama. Jadi, Jongin semakin bergerak dengan gila sementara Kyungsoo mendesah makin keras.

"J-jongin. Aku sampai," bisik Kyungsoo saat klimaksnya hampir datang.

"Aku juga. Mmhh! Kumohon, kita lakukan bersama," suara Jongin terdengar sangat frustasi di antara gerakannya yang makin liar.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama menggila, dan setelah beberapa genjotan dalam, mereka sampai dibarengi desahan panjang yang memenuhi kamar itu.

Jongin ambruk menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Jongin masih sanggup membuat Kyungsoo mendesah sampai besok pagi. Hanya saja, Jongin mengurungkan niatnya begitu mengingat ini baru kali pertama Kyungsoo bercinta. Jongin tak ingin menimbulkan trauma pada _fury_-nya itu.

"Hei," Jongin menepuk pipi Kyungsoo yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Jangan tidur dulu."

"Maafkan aku, Jongin," Kyungsoo membuka matanya. "Aku-sudah-sangat-lelah."

Kyungsoo memang kelihatan lelah bukan main. Wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dan keringat yang membasahi seluruh wajahnya mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo butuh istirahat sekarang. Jongin mengernyit bingung. Mereka hanya satu ronde tapi Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat lelah seolah habis melakukannya semalaman penuh.

"Kau kelihatan sangat lelah," ucap Jongin sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke samping Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sangat," timpal Kyungsoo sambil membenarkan letak _sweater_-nya (sweater yang Jongin pinjamkan padanya). "Aku ingin tidur."

Kyungsoo kedengaran merengek dan Jongin ingin mencubit pipi gadis itu.

"Bukan," Jongin menyibak poni Kyungsoo. "Kau kelihatan sangat lelah. Kita hanya main satu ronde dan kau seolah melakukannya semalaman penuh."

Kyungsoo mengamati langit-langit kamar Jongin, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap si pemilik kamar.

"Karena kau terus menggenggam ekorku selama kita melakukannya," ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata sayu.

"Maksudmu ?" Jongin tak mengerti.

"Ya. Aku harus bekerja dua kali saat kau menyentuh ekorku. Pertama, mengikuti perintahmu. Kedua," Kyungsoo memotong kalimatnya. Pipinya memerah lagi. "-terangsang."

Kyungsoo berdeham.

"Kau memeganginya sepanjang waktu. Jadi aku harus bekerja dua kali sepanjang waktu. Mungkin itu yang membuatku terlihat lelah," Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin sebagai penutup penjelasan.

Jongin tak punya ide soal apa yang dijelaskan Kyungsoo. Tapi, ia benar-benar ingin tahu lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau lahir dengan ekormu ?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jadi, Kyungsoo bukan benar-benar _fury_ dan ekornya bukan ekor asli. Lalu Kyungsoo itu apa ?

"Aku sama sepertimu," seolah Kyungsoo membaca pikiran Jongin. "Aku juga manusia."

"Lalu, darimana kau mendapatkan ekor itu ?" Jongin makin penasaran.

Kyungsoo diam, kelihatan ragu untuk berkata-kata. Kyungsoo kelihatan takut salah bicara dan membuka sesuatu yang besar. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kevin. Dari Dokter Kevin," jawab Kyungsoo.

Suasana berubah ketika Jongin melihat air mulai menggenang di kantung mata Kyungsoo. Jongin benar-benar tidak tega untuk meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut. Tapi, rasa penasarannya begitu tinggi sampai Jongin tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jongin butuh jawaban sekarang.

"Dia menculikmu ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Apa saja yang dilakukannya padamu ?"

Mendadak Jongin merasa kasihan pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku.. tak terlalu ingat," Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari jawaban. Masih ada besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tak akan kemana-mana. Kyungsoo miliknya sekarang.

Setelah menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_


	2. Vibrator

_"Aku.. tak terlalu ingat," Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin. "Aku ingin tidur. Selamat malam."_

_Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mencari jawaban. Masih ada besok, besok, dan besoknya lagi. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tak akan kemana-mana. Kyungsoo miliknya sekarang._

_Setelah menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua, Jongin mengecup kepala Kyungsoo._

_"Selamat malam. Mimpi indah."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle :**_

_**"Fury"**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, sci-fi**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : Smut, Lime, NC (No Children), GS (Gender Switch), Kyungsoo!Girl, Boy!Jongin, Hybrid!AU**_

** . **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun saat mendengar suara berisik dari dapur di lantai satu. Alarm di ponselnya belum berbunyi, berarti ini masih di bawah jam sepuluh dan Jongin sangat-jarang-sekali bangun sebelum alarm-nya berdering. Dan Jongin benar-benar terbangun begitu menyadari Kyungsoo tidak ada di sebelahnya.

"Kyungsoo ?"

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo tak ada di dalam kamarnya. Dengan terburu-buru, Jongin memakai celana dan melompat turun dari kasur dengan seprai berwarna biru tua itu.

Jongin setengah berlari menuju lantai satu. Jongin tak tahu atas dasar apa ia bisa panik begitu tak menemukan Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Mungkin karena Kyungsoo miliknya ? Jongin menggeleng. Bukan itu.

Dan rasa panik Jongin menghilang begitu mendapati gadis berekor kelelawar itu sedang asyik memasak di dapur.

Bibir Jongin melengkung ke atas saat mengamati gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dari tangga. Kyungsoo hanya memakai kaos hitam milik Jongin yang kelihatan sangat kebesaran, lebih terlihat seperti terusan daripada sebuah kaos. Rambutnya yang lembab diikat ke atas. Mungkin Kyungsoo sudah mandi sebelum Jongin bangun. Kyungsoo juga kelihatan bersemangat. Ekornya bergerak-gerak begitu aktif. Jongin benar-benar tidak tega mengganggu kesenangannya.

Jadi, Jongin memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan membersihkan tubuhnya juga.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Jongin saat ia memasukki dapur.

"Selamat pagi," Kyungsoo membalas dengan suara riang. "Kau tidur dengan baik."

Jongin terkekeh.

"Ya, aku suka tidur," Jongin duduk di kursi makan. "Tapi aku lebih suka menggenjotmu."

Tawa Jongin meledak saat melihat pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat malu. Kyungsoo sendiri memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan memotong wortelnya sambil menunduk. Kyungsoo tidak sanggup meladeni Jongin.

"Kau bekerja ?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya," Jongin berhenti tertawa, tapi ia masih belum bisa menahan senyumannya. "Aku kerja jam sepuluh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu mempercepat gerakannya. Setelah selesai memotong, Kyungsoo memasukkan wortel, kubis, dan beberapa bumbu (yang sebenarnya tak Jongin tahu apa namanya, ibu yang dengan baik hati mau mengisi ulang semua kebutuhan dapur di rumah Jongin) ke dalam panci air mendidih.

Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat _luwes_ saat mengaduk masakannya, atau saat mencicipi hasil masakannya. Ah tidak, bagi Jongin Kyungsoo sangat luwes dalam melakukan segala hal, termasuk dalam hal ranjang.

Jongin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri begitu mengingat kejadian semalam, saat Kyungsoo yang polos berubah jadi liar dan penuh nafsu hanya karena Jongin mengurut ekornya. Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada _fury_-nya. Yang jelas, Jongin suka kedua sisi Kyungsoo.

Suka ?

Jongin terkekeh begitu tersadar dari pemikiran bodohnya.

"Sudah siap," ucap Kyungsoo sambil membawa panci yang panas ke atas meja makan.

"Kau masak apa ?" tanya Jongin.

"Hanya sup wortel," Kyungsoo mengambil mangkuk dari rak. "Kau cuma punya wortel dan kubis di kulkasmu."

Lagi-lagi Jongin terdiam saat teringat kulkasnya. Semalam, saat Kyungsoo sedang mencari susu dan yoghurt, Jongin menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba. Jujur, Jongin merasa agak bersalah. Jongin takut Kyungsoo mengalami trauma atau semacamnya. Tapi, melihat Kyungsoo yang bersemangat pagi ini, Jongin memilih untuk mengesampingkan pikiran negatifnya.

"Baunya enak," ucap Jongin sambil mengendus sup buatan Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih," Kyungsoo menyodorkan mangkuk dan sendok. "Jangan hanya dicium. Kau harus memakannya sampai habis."

"_Yes, Chef!_"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan lagi-lagi Jongin tertegun. Kyungsoo punya senyuman yang sangat manis. Bibir berbentuk hati dan mata bulat Kyungsoo memberi kesan tulus yang begitu kuat. Jongin belum pernah merasa sehangat ini hanya karena sebuah senyuman.

"Bagaimana ?" Kyungsoo kelihatan bersemangat saat Jongin memulai suapan pertamanya. Lagi-lagi ekornya bergerak-gerak aktif.

"Ada yang kurang," ucap Jongin sambil memasang wajah datar.

Jongin adalah pembual besar. Masakan Kyungsoo sangat enak. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Jongin tidak makan masakan rumah dan Kyungsoo bisa membuatnya ingin makan di rumah untuk besok-besoknya.

"Benarkah ?" guratan kekecewaan tergambar jelas di wajah Kyungsoo. "Seingatku, aku memasak dengan benar."

Kyungsoo merebut sendok Jongin dan mencicipi masakannya sendiri. Tak ada yang kurang. Masakannya gurih, tidak terlalu asin dan tidak juga hambar. Masakannya baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mulai berasumsi kalau Jongin pernah tinggal di luar negeri, makanya lidah Jongin menangkap ada yang berbeda.

"Menurutku ini pas," Kyungsoo sedikit membela diri.

"Menurutku ada yang kurang," Jongin masih memasang wajah datarnya, padahal ide jahil mulai muncul di otaknya.

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo kedengaran mulai jengkel.

"Kemarilah."

Jongin memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mendekat dan Kyungsoo masih jadi si naif yang menuruti apapun perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Coba kau makan lagi."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam, tapi ia tetap menuruti perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil sesendok wortel dan memakannya. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo dibuat hampir tersedak oleh Jongin yang secara mendadak menciumnya. Lidah Jongin menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo dan mengambil alih seluruh wortel yang ada di mulutnya.

Mata Kyungsoo berair karena kaget sekaligus kehabisan nafas. Berkali-kali Kyungsoo memukul pelan dada Jongin, tapi cowok gila itu masih asyik memindahkan makanan dari mulut Kyungsoo ke mulutnya.

"Begini baru pas," ucap Jongin setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Jongin tersenyum lebar sambil mengunyah makanan.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi, masih sibuk terbatuk-batuk karena sebagian kuah yang panas nyaris memasukki saluran napasnya.

"Aku mau lagi."

"Tidak!" suara Kyungsoo berubah parau. "Kumohon, Jongin. Aku hampir mati."

Jongin tertawa.

"Maafkan aku," Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang."

"Sayangnya gaya bersenang-senangku bukan yang seperti itu," timpal Kyungsoo sambil mengusap matanya yang mengeluarkan air.

"Maaf."

Jongin mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan membersihkan kamarmu sekarang, oke ?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Wajahnya kelihatan bodoh. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya kosong, ekornya berhenti bergerak. Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kecupan singkat Jongin di pipinya.

"Kyung ?" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Huh ?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari keterkejutannya. "Ah, iya-oke. Silakan. Habiskan makananmu dulu. Baru bersih-bersih. Aku akan menyusulmu setelah cuci piring."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo berlagak sibuk dengan peralatan masak yang kotor.

Jongin tersenyum untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya. Dadanya kembali menghangat saat melihat Kyungsoo yang mondar-mandir membersihkan dapurnya. Ditambah dengan ekor kelelawarnya yang terus bergerak, Kyungsoo terlalu menggemaskan untuk tidak diperhatikan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, bingung akan pikirannya sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya, Jongin memilih untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini masih jam tujuh. Jongin punya waktu tiga jam untuk membersihkan kamar tamu yang berada di lantai satu, yang nantinya bakal jadi kamar Kyungsoo. Selama ini, Jongin hampir tidak pernah membawa pulang tamu. Hanya orang-orang terdekat yang pernah datang ke rumahnya dan tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang menginap. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan kamar tamu di rumah Jongin agak terbengkalai.

Jongin memang terkenal sebagai makhluk soliter. Segalanya ia lakukan sendiri (kecuali dalam hal seks, tentu saja Jongin butuh orang lain). Jongin juga seorang _workaholic_ yang hobi begadang demi terselarasnya semua data-data yang ada di dalam laptopnya. Hal itu membuat Jongin sering mengalami stres berat.

Tak jarang Jongin menghibur diri dengan datang ke klub malam, atau menghabiskan semalaman penuh dengan wanita yang ditemuinya di sana. Dari situlah Jongin menjadi seorang maniak seks. Jongin bisa _meledak_ kapan saja.

Jongin mulai mengonsumsi video porno dan berlangganan majalah porno (bukan berarti Jongin dulu tidak pernah, hanya saja sekarang frekuensinya bertambah). Tak jarang Jongin mempraktekkan beberapa gaya yang didapatnya dari internet. Jongin tahu ia kekanak-kanakan, tapi Jongin sangat butuh pelampisan stresnya.

Jongin juga menyimpan beberapa barang yang biasa digunakan dalam bercinta. Hanya saja, sampai sekarang Jongin belum sempat mencobanya satupun. Jongin terlampau sibuk sampai ia lupa untuk membawa barang-barangnya saat berkunjung ke klub malam.

Dan dari sisi gelapnya itu, Jongin bisa mengenal Dokter Kevin dan membeli Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum miris saat mengingat waktu itu. Jongin membeli Kyungsoo. Membeli. Ya, ampun. Jongin merasa tak kalah sinting dari Dokter Kevin. Bagaimana bisa ia membeli sesuatu-yang dikiranya _fury_ sungguhan-hanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya ?

Apalagi, Kyungsoo yang dibelinya. '_Kyungsoo_'.

Gadis itu (oh, dia sudah tidak gadis lagi) membuat Jongin seperti dihempaskan ke ladang penyesalan. Kyungsoo terlalu baik, polos, dan naif. Segala hal yang berada di dalam diri Kyungsoo membuat Jongin secara tidak sadar bertekuk lutut padanya.

Jika dilogika, Jongin membeli Kyungsoo, seharusnya Jongin bisa bebas melakukan apapun padanya. Jongin bisa melampiaskan semua fantasi liarnya pada Kyungsoo yang ia beli dari Dokter Kevin. Jongin bisa menggenjot (ya ampun, Jongin suka sekali kata menggenjot) Kyungsoo kapanpun ia mau.

Sayangnya, kenyataan berbicara lain.

Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat baik. Bahkan Kyungsoo punya kamar sendiri.

Jongin tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Bagaimana ia bisa berbuat baik pada _fury_ yang dibelinya, bagaimana ia bisa bersikap lembut pada orang yang baru saja dikenalnya, dan bagaimana bisa Jongin tersenyum saat memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu.

Dada Jongin kembali menghangat. Rasanya hampir sama saat ia mengingat masa kecilnya, saat ia masih begitu dekat dengan ibunya. Jongin selalu bersikap lembut saat bersama ibunya, padahal jelas-jelas ia berandalan saat di sekolah. Hal itu juga terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Jongin lumayan brengsek soal bercinta. Tapi, ia bisa bersikap lembut pada Kyungsoo.

Dan Jongin menarik kesimpulan kalau Kyungsoo sudah memberinya rasa nyaman yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Jongin ?"

Jongin tersentak dari lamunannya. Suara Kyungsoo membawa Jongin kembali ke kenyataan.

"Ini apa ?"

Mulut Jongin terbuka lebar saat melihat benda yang digenggam Kyungsoo. Oh tidak, Kyungsoo menemukan, ehm, vibrator yang Jongin simpan di laci nakas kamar tamu.

"Dimana kau menemukannya ?" tanya Jongin dengan suara parau, agak kesulitan bicara karena sungguh, matanya tak bisa lepas dari Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dengan wajah ingin tahu seperti bocah sekolah dasar sedang menggenggam vibrator, ditambah dengan ekornya yang bergerak-gerak penasaran.

Kyungsoo benar-benar _hot_, seperti di komik-komik hentai yang sering Jongin baca_._

"Aku menemukannya di laci," jawab Kyungsoo polos. "Benda apa ini ? Apa masih bisa dipakai ? Apa fungsinya ?"

Jongin berteriak di dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo menanyakan itu semua ? Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahu apa itu vibrator ?

Jongin ingin menangis sekarang. Dilema. Jongin ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan membuang vibrator itu jauh-jauh agar Kyungsoo tak menemukannya lagi. Tapi, Jongin juga bisa merasakan sesuatu yang ada di antara pahanya mulai bangun. _Morning errection_ tak akan pernah bisa ditahan.

"Itu vibrator," jawab Jongin. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi menuju pipinya.

"Huh ? Apa itu ?" Kyungsoo mengamati benda yang digenggamnya.

"Alat," timpal Jongin.

"Alat untuk ? Bersih-bersih ?"

Jongin ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sekarang. Apa Kyungsoo dulunya seorang _maid_ sampai semua alat menurutnya adalah alat bersih-bersih ?

"Bukan," Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Lalu ?"

"Ini fugsinya untuk memuaskan," akhirnya Jongin mengeluarkan apa yang ada di dalam otaknya.

Jongin tak tahan lagi. Ia ingin berada di dalam Kyungsoo secepatnya.

"Memuaskan apa ?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut dalam.

"Kau ingin mencobanya ?" tanya Jongin sambil diam-diam berusaha meraih ekor Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin membuat Kyungsoo sedikit _liar_.

"Kalau boleh," jawab Kyungsoo sopan. "Bagaimana cara pakai-nnyaaahh!"

Kyungsoo runtuh seketika. Lututnya jatuh ke lantai. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka. Jongin mengelus ekornya.

"Caranya," Jongin menarik Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya. "Masukkan ke dalam kemaluanmu."

"A-apa ?" Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi tak sanggup.

"Ya. Menyenangkan, kok. Sungguh," Jongin berbicara di telinga Kyungsoo, membuat gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan desahannya. "Ayo kita coba."

Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo hingga punggungnya menepel pada nakas di sebelah kasur. Jongin melepaskan ekor Kyungsoo, lalu menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melipat kaki Kyungsoo hingga menempel ke dadanya. Kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang sudah lembab terekspos bebas.

"Begini caranya."

Jongin mengambil alih vibrator dari genggaman Kyungsoo, lalu mulai melakukan penetrasi. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya karena rasa perih di kewanitaannya kembali datang. Walaupun tak separah yang semalam, rasanya tetap tak tertahankan.

Kyungsoo menggeram saat seluruh batang vibrator itu berhasil menembus kewanitaannya, langsung menumbuk ke titik manisnya.

"Dimana remote-nya ?" Jongin mengacak-acak laci nakas sesaat, lalu menemukan remote kecil berwarna hitam.

Jongin kembali mendekati Kyungsoo sambil menekan tombol 'nyala' pada remote.

"A-apa ini-mmhh!"

Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh. Kyungsoo ambruk ke lantai. Vibrator yang berada di dalam kewanitaannya bergetar lembut, mengirimkan impuls yang merayap perlahan menuju seluruh tubuhnya, menjadi anti-depresan di setiap sendinya yang melemas. Darah di seluruh tubuhnya mulai mengalir menuju kewanitaan Kyungsoo, yang sekarang sudah benar-benar hilang kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

Vibrator itu sama hebatnya dengan ekor kelelawar Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun-ahh!" desahan Kyungsoo kembali mengalir saat Jongin menambah getaran pada vibrator yang masih setia menancap di kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Pantat Kyungsoo terangkat secara perlahan, di luar mau Kyungsoo. Kaos milik Jongin yang sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya melorot turun hingga memperlihatkan pantat dan punggung Kyungsoo secara blak-blakan. Jongin harus menelan ludahnya lagi saat melihat dada Kyungsoo yang mengintip dari balik kaos. Jongin benar-benar tak tahan.

"J-jongin," Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna dan kilatan nafsu tergambar jelas di matanya. "Kumohon."

"Apa ?" Jongin menyeringai. Jongin masih ingin mengerjai gadis itu lebih jauh.

"Aku-ahh!"

Maksud Kyungsoo untuk bergerak membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke lantai. Vibrator itu kembali merojoki titik manisnya.

"Kumohon, Jongin. Hentikan ini," Kyungsoo terisak. Terlalu banyak kenikmatan yang diterimanya sampai Kyungsoo tak sanggup lagi menghadapinya.

"Kenapa ? Ini menyenangkan bukan ?" Jongin kembali menambah getaran melalui remote kecil yang berada di genggamannya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat.

"Lalu kenapa ?" Jongin kembali menyeringai.

"Aku-mmhh."

Kyungsoo kelihatan bingung, lalu, sesuatu yang diinginkan Jongin terjadi.

Kyungsoo melepas kaosnya, memamerkan tubuh indahnya. Lalu, Kyungsoo merangkak ke arah Jongin dengan wajah terangsangnya dan berbisik dengan suara serak.

"Aku lebih suka milikmu. Kumohon. Aku membutuhkanmu. Bukan alat ini."

Jongin tersenyum puas.

"Tentu saja. Apapun untukmu."

Jongin mengangkat tubuh ringan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke meja rias. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo dan mendorong gadis itu untuk menungging di atas meja. Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri sata melihat punggung polos, pantat, dan ekor Kyungsoo. Semuanya begitu menggoda.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Jongin menarik vibrator yang masih bergetar di dalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan membuangnya asal. Lalu, Jongin menurunkan celana _training_ beserta celana dalamnya, mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar tegang karena Kyungsoo.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin mendorong masuk kejantanannya pada lubang hangat Kyungsoo. Di luar perkiraannya, Kyungsoo menjerit penuh ekstasi, seolah sudah menantikan masuknya kejantanan Jongin. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo, dengan semangat, Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Tangan Jongin mulai merayap ke depan, meraih dada Kyungsoo yang menganggur. Jongin senang karena dada itu terasa begitu pas dengan tangannya. Jongin mulai mengira kalau Kyungsoo memang diciptakan untuknya.

"Lihat ke depan," bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan dibuat terkejut dengan keberadaan cermin besar di hadapannya. Pipi Kyungsoo makin memerah begitu menyadari seberapa _panas_ permainan mereka. Semuanya terpantul dengan jelas di cermin. Bagaimana Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergerak dalam irama, bagaimana tubuh bagian depan Kyungsoo yang terbuka, dan bagaimana wajah nikmat Jongin yang masih terus bergerak di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entahlah. Kyungsoo senang karena Jongin kelihatan menikmati permainan mereka.

"Jongin," panggil Kyungsoo malu-malu sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang masih terus 'menganiaya' dadanya. "Kau senang ?"

Jongin menciumi leher Kyungsoo lembut.

"Ya. Sangat," jawabnya dengan suara berat dan dalam.

"Tapi kau harus, mhhh, bekerja," Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Jongin menyentuh titik manisnya.

"Sebentar saja," timpal Jongin sambil meningkatkan tempo genjotannya.

"Cepat. Aku tak ingin kau terlambat-aahhh," Kyungsoo ikut bergerak agar Jongin bisa selesai dengan cepat.

"Umhh, _fuck!_"

Jongin mengumpat saat Kyungsoo merapatkan kewanitaannya, membuat Jongin seolah didorong untuk cepat-cepat mencapai klimaks.

"Aku hampir sampai," ucap Kyungsoo saat darahnya berpacu semakin cepat menuju kewanitaannya.

"Oke."

Jongin seolah dirasuki setan. Gerakannya begitu cepat sampai tubuh Kyungsoo terdorong ke depan. Kyungsoo terus mendesah nikmat karena Jongin menumbuk titik manisnya secara bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak tahan lagi.

"Dengar ini," Jongin kembali berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. "Jangan pernah meninggalkanku. Kita harus sampai sama-sama, oke ? Kalau kau sampai mendahuluiku, aku akan menggenjotmu semalaman."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Mmhhhh," Jongin menambah kedalaman rojokannya.

"J-jongin!"

"Kyungsoo!"

Setelah beberapa tusukan dalam, jepitan kuat, dan remasan dada, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sampai di saat yang bersamaan, meninggalkan kehangatan di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada cermin sementara Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, membiarkan kejantananannya tetap tertanam di kewanitaan Kyungsoo, tak ingin kehilangan kehangatan.

"Kau harus mandi lagi. Sekarang sudah jam setengah sembilan," ucap Kyungsoo dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kau juga harus mandi lagi," timpal Jongin.

"Kau duluan. Kau harus kerja," tukas Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kalau bersama ?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin kembali menegang.

"Tidak," tolak Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah," Jongin merayu sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di dapur.

"Jongin, aku lelah. Kumohon, mmhh," Kyungsoo kembali mendesah karena Jongin berjalan sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya.

"Hanya mandi saja."

Kyungsoo tahu Jongin berbohong. Mereka tak mungkin hanya mandi saja.

"Ah-Jongin! Ahhh, mmhhh, terus, ahhh~~"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

.

_**Jujur aku nulis ini nunggu masuk periode dulu. Panas dingin sendiri ;;-;;**_

_**Anyways aku senang banget dapat respon positif dari pembaca. Terima kaish banyak untuk yang sudah mau meninggalkan review!**_

_**Kata temenku yang otaku, katanya fury itu kaya jenis tokoh iblis yang punya badan bagus terus ngegunain badan mereka untuk ngalihin perhatian musuh. Kaya hot devil gitu deh. Aku terinspirasi dari situ.**_

_**Jadi semangat nulis nih. Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!**_


	3. Home Alone

_Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan Jongin kembali menegang._

_"Tidak," tolak Kyungsoo._

_"Ayolah," Jongin merayu sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya ke kamar mandi yang berada di dapur._

_"Jongin, aku lelah. Kumohon, mmhh," Kyungsoo kembali mendesah karena Jongin berjalan sambil menggerakkan pinggangnya._

_"Hanya mandi saja."_

_Kyungsoo tahu Jongin berbohong. Mereka tak mungkin hanya mandi saja._

_"Ah-Jongin! Ahhh, mmhhh, terus, ahhh~~"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle :**_

_**"Fury"**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, sci-fi**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : Smut, Lime, NC (No Children), GS (Gender Switch), Kyungsoo!Girl, Boy!Jongin, Hybrid!AU**_

** . **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang," ucap Jongin setelah menutup pintu.

Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari lantai dua, dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo berlari menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Senyum Jongin makin lebar begitu menyadari kalau gadis itu lagi-lagi memakai kaos milik Jongin yang sangat kebesaran di badannya.

"Hai," sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kerjaku ?" tanya Jongin sambil melepas sepatu kerjanya.

"Melihat-lihat komputermu," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. "Maafkan kelancanganku, Jongin. Tapi aku, sungguh, aku bosan di rumah sendiri. Makanya aku melihat-lihat komputermu."

Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo yang menunduk, gemas dengan sikap naifnya.

"Tak masalah. Selama kau tidak menghapus file-file kerjaku saja," Jongin berusaha membuat Kyungsoo berhenti merasa bersalah.

"Aku hanya bermain _game_. Aku tidak melakukan hal lain," Kyungsoo masih berusaha meyakinkan.

Jongin tertawa. Hanya ada Angry Birds di dalam komputernya. Jongin sudah memainkannya ribuan kali hingga bosan dan Kyungsoo sekarang kembali memainkan _game_ monoton itu. Jongin tak yakin rasa bosan Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang.

"Baiklah," Jongin mengendurkan dasinya. "Kyung, aku butuh bantuan."

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok.

"Besok aku ada perjalanan bisnis," Jongin mulai menaikki tangga, berniat menuju kamarnya.

"Kau pergi ? Berapa hari ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengekori Jongin, dari suaranya Kyungsoo kedengaran panik.

"Hanya dua hari. Lusa aku kembali," Jongin berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo yang memberi reaksi mengejutkan.

Kyungsoo tak ingin Jongin pergi ? Jongin senang bukan main.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengikuti Jongin ke kamarnya. "Kau memintaku untuk mengemasi kebutuhamu ?"

"Kau yang terbaik," Jongin mengacak rambut ikal Kyungsoo. "Aku harus menyiapkan data-datanya. Tolong siapkan baju-bajuku. Koperku ada di bawah kasur."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan Jongin.

"Kau tidak membersihkan diri dulu ?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melongok ke balik kasur Jongin.

"Kau mau menemani ?"

Pipi Kyungsoo mulai memerah. Jongin selalu bisa membuat Kyungsoo tersipu malu dengan bicaranya yang gila. Kyungsoo takut lama-lama wajahnya bakal berwarna merah permanen karena tinggal dengan orang yang membelinya dari Dokter Kevin itu.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo berusaha berbicara santai. "Aku harus menyiapkan pakaianmu. Lagipula aku sudah mandi."

"Baiklah," Jongin meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. "Aku mandi dulu."

Kyungsoo memeluk kakinya sendiri saat Jongin sudah benar-benar berada di dalam kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Ekornya tak lagi bergerak aktif. Pipinya memerah sempurna dan Kyungsoo malu pada dirinya sendiri.

Malam ini Jongin terlihat sangat tampan. Figur laki-laki dalam balutan pakaian kerja adalah favorite Kyungsoo. Apalagi rambut Jongin terlihat agak berantakan. Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh pada pesona Jongin malam ini.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, sekali lagi karena malu pada diri sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa jatuh pada pesona cowok yang belum mandi seperti Jongin ?

Tak banyak yang diminta Jongin, cuma tiga setelan baju kerja, sepasang baju tidur, alat mandi, dan.. pakaian dalam. Pipi Kyungsoo memerah saat menata pakaian dalam Jongin. Hampir semua berwarna hitam dengan merk Calvin Klein berukuran 'large', sesuai dengan ukuran apa yang di dalamnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Kyungsoo melempar pakaian dalam Jongin karena terkejut dengan pikiran kotornya. Kyungsoo heran pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa memiliki pikiran semacam itu. Oke, Jongin memang besar (Kyungsoo tak mempercayai pikirannya sendiri), tapi bukan berarti Kyungsoo harus memikirkan benda yang selalu 'menusuknya' setiap malam itu.

Setelah berusaha membuang pikiran kotornya, Kyungsoo kembali mengemasi keperluan Jongin. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo mendata ulang apa yang seharusnya ada di dalam koper Jongin, tak boleh ada satupun yang ketinggalan. Sepertinya Kyungsoo tetap membawa kebiasaannya sejak kecil, teliti.

"Kenapa celana dalamku ada di sini ?"

Jongin, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, memungut pakaian dalamnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo, si pelaku pelemparan celana Calvin Klein milik Jongin, hanya bisa diam dan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kyungsoo tak ingin digoda karena ketahuan berfikiran kotor.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, Kyung ?" tanya Jongin, mengganti pertanyaannya soal celana dalam.

"Sudah," jawab Kyungsoo sambil menutup koper kulit Jongin. "Besok pagi kau bisa memeriksanya lagi."

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo membalas senyuman Jongin, memamerkan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang benar-benar membuat Jongin terperangkap. Jongin tak yakin bisa tahan dua hari tanpa melihat wajah, dan bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa beristirahat duluan. Tidak usah menungguku. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan," ucap Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo masih duduk di dekat kopernya.

"Oh, baiklah," nada bicara Kyungsoo menurun. Jongin tahu Kyungsoo agak kecewa. "Selamat malam."

Sebelum Kyungsoo meninggalkan kamarnya, Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tak ingat sejak kapan ia bisa berbicara manis, bahkan Jongin tak mempercayai ia berkata :

"Aku tak ingin kau kurang tidur dan sakit."

Padahal hampir setiap malam Jongin membuat Kyungsoo kurang tidur karena permainannya.

"Selamat bekerja," balas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kelihatan ragu sesaat, tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jongin. Dengan sedikit mengangkat tumitnya, Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi laki-laki yang membelinya dari Dokter Kevin.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Beristirahatlah jika lelah," tambah Kyungsoo sambil mengelus dada Jongin yang mematung.

Kyungsoo menciumnya ?

Bekas bibir Kyungsoo masih terasa di dahi Jongin, menyalurkan kehangatan yang langsung mengarah ke dada laki-laki berkulit gelap itu. Jongin bisa merasakan jantungnya mulai terasa sakit karena berdetak terlalu cepat. Ada begitu banyak rasa yang bercampur aduk di dalam dada Jongin sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya.

Jongin terlalu larut dalam euforia sampai ia tidak menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Setelah berusaha menetralkan dadanya, juga senyum yang selalu menempel di bibirnya, Jongin membawa benda yang menjadi partnernya di kantor menuju ruang kerjanya. Mungkin hanya butuh satu atau dua jam saja bagi Jongin untuk menyelesaikan semuanya jika ia bisa bekerja dengan cepat. Toh, Jongin sudah terbiasa.

Sayangnya, kotak informasi di laptopnya membuat Jongin tergoda untuk menunda pekerjaannya sesaat.

'_**Kris Wu is online now.**_'

Secepat kilat Jongin membuka jendela Skype dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk teman lamanya yang sekarang menetap di Kanada itu.

**Yo-yo man~**

Jongin kembali tersenyum saat melihat tulisan 'Kris Wu is typing' pada layar laptopnya.

**Wassup ?**

Jongin sudah lama sekali tidak berkirim pesan dengan Kris. Profesor muda itu terlalu sibuk dengan proyek negaranya sampai-sampai lupa daratan. Jongin melihat Kris mengirim foto di dinding Facebook-nya beberapa hari yang lalu dan profesor muda itu kelihatan kacau. Rambutnya gondrong dan kumisnya mulai tumbuh. Padahal dulu Kris adalah orang yang paling memperhatikan penampilannya saat mereka sekolah.

**Nothing much, just chillin'. Jangan terlalu bekerja keras. Toh akhirnya kau juga bakal dimakan tanah.**

Jongin yakin Kris tertawa di sana, dan beberapa detik kemudian Kris menjawab.

**Kau masih mempertahankan mulut pedasmu itu, huh ? Aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu.**

Jongin memang terkenal dengan bicaranya yang sedikit dan pedas. Jongin menyadari itu. Tapi Jongin tak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri. Jongin berfikir cara bicaranya seolah sudah melekat di lidahnya dan tak akan bisa diubah.

Tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo. Jongin berbicara pada Kyungsoo seolah ia berbicara dengan ibunya. Sangat hati-hati dan lebih lunak.

**Terserah. Aku juga tak berniat mengunjungimu..**

Jongin menghentikan gerakan jarinya saat mengingat Kyungsoo. Kris adalah seorang ilmuwan. Jongin yakin Kris tahu soal _fury_ buatan seperti Kyungsoo.

**Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.**

Setelah menekan tombol 'kirim', Jongin bergerak gelisah. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin ditanyakan Jongin pada Kris soal Kyungsoo. Seperti tentang dugaannya. Jongin mengambil kesimpulan ekor kelelawar itu ditanam ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin menakutkan banyak efek samping yang bakal diderita Kyungsoo nantinya.

**Apa ? Aku tak ingin menjawab kalau soal sex.**

Jongin menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Apa _image _seorang _hyper-sex_ sudah begitu melekat pada dirinya ?

**Terserah. Apa kau tahu soal **_**fury**_** ?**

Jongin tak yakin Kris bakal menjawabnya. _Fury_ syarat akan sensualitas dan mungkin saja Kris mengategorikan _fury_ dalam kategori 'sex'. Untungnya, sahabatnya itu agak kurang peka. Dalam hitungan detik Kris mengirimkan balasan.

**Karakter fiksi favorite-mu itu ? Tentu saja.**

Jongin tersenyum. Walaupun Kris seorang maniak sains dan memiliki kepekaan yang sangat minim, Kris tetap teman terbaik yang Jongin punya. Kris bahkan masih ingat apa kesukaan Jongin setelah delapan tahun berpisah.

**Oke. Kalau **_**fury**_** buatan ?**

Sesaat Jongin ragu-ragu. Dokter Kevin menjual Kyungsoo melalui pasar gelap di internet. Kyungsoo ilegal sementara Kris adalah seorang ilmuwan yang dibayar oleh pemerintah. Jongin jadi tidak yakin Kris benar-benar tahu.

**Tidak.**

Tuh, 'kan.

**Oke. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan laboratoriummu.**

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. Otaknya dipenuhi oleh Kyungsoo, lagi. Rasa khawatir kembali mengisi dada Jongin. Jika ekor itu benar-benar ditanam, tubuh Kyungsoo pasti bereaksi. Sehebat dan sefleksibel apapun ekor itu dibuat, tetap saja ekor itu merupakan benda asing. Dalam waktu dekat tubuh Kyungsoo akan bereaksi, pasti. Soal efek samping yang bakal dirasakan Kyungsoo kelak juga begitu mengganggu Jongin.

Dan pada akhirnya Jongin menyerah untuk tidur dan berniat menata data-datanya nanti saat perjalanan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dompet ?"

"Sudah."

"Ponsel ?"

"Sudah."

"Sapu tangan ?"

Jongin merogoh kantung celananya.

"Belum," Jongin kelihatan panik.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, lalu menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna biru tua yang sengaja ia ambil dari kamar Jongin untuk berjaga-jaga.

Jongin bangun kesiangan. Pesawat berangkat pukul delapan sementara Jongin bangun pukul tujuh tiga puluh. Hanya ada waktu setengah jam bagi Jongin untuk bersiap-siap. Jongin yakin kalau ia sendirian, ia memilih untuk menunda penerbangan ke penerbangan berikutnya. Terima kasih untuk Kyungsoo yang dengan cekatan membantunya.

"Aku berangkat dulu."

Jongin menyeret kopernya dengan terburu-buru diikuti Kyungsoo. Namun, saat mencapai ruang tamu, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Jongin mengeluarkan dompet dan ponsel cadangannya.

"Ini. Gunakan ini," Jongin menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Tapi-"

"PIN-nya 9401," Jongin juga menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit pada Kyungsoo. "Kulkas kosong. Tolong belanja beberapa persediaan, oke ?"

Jongin mengacak rambut Kyungsoo, lalu kembali menyeret kopernya menuju halaman rumah.

"Tunggu," Kyungsoo mencekal tangan Jongin.

"Hm ?"

"Kau... yakin ?"

Kyungsoo melemparkan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa ?" Jongin jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kau tahu.. aku tak pernah tahu kabar teman-temanku yang sudah dibeli. Majikan mereka tak memberi ponsel," Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Bahkan kartu kredit."

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya. Jantungnya serasa disiram air panas. Jadi.. selama ini Kyungsoo menganggapnya majikan ?

"Dengar," Jongin menjatuhkan tas kerjanya begitu saja, lalu merengkuh wajah Kyungsoo. "Aku bukan majikanmu."

"Kau membeliku dari Dokter Kevin," timpal Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak suka dengan pendapat Kyungsoo. Memang benar Jongin yang membeli Kyungsoo dari Dokter Kevin. Jika dilogika, Jongin berstatus sebagai majikan Kyungsoo sekarang. Hanya saja, Jongin benar-benar tak sampai hati menganggap Kyungsoo, bagaimana menyebutnya ? Budak ? Tidak. Hati Jongin tak ingin seperti itu.

"Oke. Iya. Aku memang membelimu dari Dokter Kevin. Tapi aku bukan majikanmu," bantah Jongin.

"Lalu ?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. Jantung Jongin serasa kembali disiram air panas-mata Kyungsoo berair.

"Teman," Jongin menyentuh kepala Kyungsoo. "Teman hidup, teman tinggal, apapun. Pokoknya aku bukan majikanmu, mengerti ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Pintar. Aku berangkat dulu. Aku titip rumah."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan punggung lebar Jongin yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ada kehangatan yang menghinggapi hati Kyungsoo.

"Teman.. ?" Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Ya. Teman."

.

.

.

.

.

Bosan. Satu kata yang menggambarkan suasana hati Kyungsoo sekarang.

Seharian penuh ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membersihkan rumah Jongin-bahkan Kyungsoo membersihkan gudang dan _bunker_. Cucian piring, pakaian kotor, semuanya sudah Kyungsoo selesaikan dalam hitungan jam. Kyungsoo juga sempat membersihkan karpet di ruang santai dan di ruang kerja.

Semua pekerjaan melelahkan itu masih belum mampu membuang waktu. Hingga Kyungsoo tertidur di kamar Jongin sampai pagi karena bosan sekaligus lelah.

Di hari kedua perjalanan bisnis Jongin, kegiatan Kyungsoo masih tak banyak berubah. Bahkan menjadi lebih membosankan karena Kyungsoo sudah melakukan 'massive' bersih-bersih kemarin. Tapi, setidaknya, Jongin pulang malam ini. Kyungsoo punya semangat lebih. Kyungsoo bisa meyakinkan diri kalau ia tidak lupa cara bicara karena dua hari di rumah sendiri...

Tapi tetap saja.

Kyungsoo masih terjebak dalam keheningan setelah mandi sore di kamar Jongin. Seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo mencari pakaian Jongin yang berukuran paling besar dan memakainya seperti terusan. Beberapa hari ini Kyungsoo juga sudah mulai terbiasa hidup tanpa... pakaian dalam.

Jelas. Jongin tak punya pakaian dalam wanita, dan Kyungsoo tak membawa satupun. Hasilnya, setiap hari Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian Jongin tanpa dalaman.

Agak risih pada awalnya, tapi Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa sekarang. Kyungsoo tak enak meminta pakaian tambahan pada Jongin. Baginya, Jongin mau meminjamkan pakaiannya saja sudah untung. Tak perlu meminta lebih.

Tangan Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak saat melihat lebam-lebam di pinggangnya. Juga di bahunya. Meskipun hampir memudar, Kyungsoo masih bisa dengan jelas melihat semua bekas... bekas ciuman Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah seketika. Semua kejadian beberapa hari terakhir kembali terputar di dalam otaknya. Kejadian dimana Jongin meninggalkan banyak sekali tanda di tubuhnya. Kejadian dimana Jongin mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada kehidupan barunya, kehidupan.. seks.

Kyungsoo memekik seperti orang gila begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya. Seolah dikomando, hormon dan ekornya bereaksi cepat. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin yang lebar dan kasar seolah sedang merambati seluruh tubuhnya seperti saat di setiap kali mereka bercinta. Mengirimkan impuls langsung ke otak dan kewanitaannya.

Kyungsoo terangsang karena memikirkan Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo memanas. Kulitnya berubah sensitif, ekornya juga. Kyungsoo mulai kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri, lagi. Jongin berdampak sangat besar pada dirinya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan lututnya melemas dan ia benar-benar terjatuh di depan... lemari pakaian Jongin.

Dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh keras. Ekor dan kewanitaannya seolah berteriak meminta disentuh, meminta dimanjakan. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo terlalu malu (dan keras kepala) untuk menuruti keinginan tubuhnya sendiri. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari dahi dan lehernya, menandakan seberapa dahsyatnya hasrat Kyungsoo saat ini.

Hingga pada titik tertinggi, Kyungsoo tak sanggup menahan diri. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengelus kewanitaannya yang tak tertutup apapun. Ekor buatannya bergerak-gerak aktif karena mulai menerima rangsangan, membuat Kyungsoo kelimpungan.

Kyungsoo menggeram saat membayangkan tangan Jongin-lah yang menyentuh kewanitaannya. Semakin ia membayangkan Jongin, semakin dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dan ada perasaan lain yang mulai muncul di dadanya.

"Jongin-"

Kyungsoo menyebut nama Jongin, dan ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi. Juga jantungnya.

"Jongin, Jongin, ngghh-"

Jari Kyungsoo membentur klitorisnya dan Kyungsoo semakin 'banjir'. Dadanya terasa sakit karena ada perasaan aneh yang membuncah. Kyungsoo tak bisa menjelaskannya karena terlalu pusing. Tubuhnya terangsang, anggota geraknya berusaha memberi kepuasan, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, sementara otaknya terus mengulang memori-memorinya saat bersetubuh dengan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu.

Tergambar jelas di otak Kyungsoo saat Jongin memejamkan matanya sambil menggeram, atau saat Jongin menyeringai, dan bahkan saat Jongin tersenyum manis setelah memberikan kecupan lembut. Semuanya.

"Jonginhh-"

Kyungsoo masih terus memainkan jari-jarinya di kewanitaannya. Tangannya yang lain bahkan mulai meremas dadanya sendiri, berusaha membantunya untuk mencapai puncak tertinggi.

Di saat seperti ini, Kyungsoo baru menyadari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo membutuhkan Jongin. Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin.

"Ahhh Jongin, ngghhh!-"

Kyungsoo memekik nyaring karena mencapai klimaksnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Ekornya sudah berhenti bergerak karena puas. Kyungsoo tak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya bisa orgasme hanya dengan membayangkan sentuhan Jongin.

"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

Jantung Kyungsoo seolah melompat keluar dari dadanya saat melihat ke arah pintu kamar.

Jongin. Jongin berdiri di sana dengan wajah terkejut. Tas kerjanya tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Mulutnya terbuka, dan Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan duduk mengangkang di depan lemari pakaian Jongin.

"Jongin-" Kyungsoo membenahi pakaiannya. "S-sejak kapan kau ada di sana ?"

"Sejak.. tadi. Sejak kau meremas payudaramu sendiri."

Kyungsoo serasa disambar petir. Jongin melihat hampir semua kegiatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

_**Halo semuanya!**_

_**Apa kabar ?**_

_**Maaf baru bisa lanjut. Aku lagi sibuk ngurusin kuliah dan baru bisa posting sekarang.**_

_**Maaf kalau ini pendek dan plotnya makin jelek.**_

_**Fokus aku lagi kepecah-pecah.**_

_**Tapi aku usahain buat bikin yang lebih rapih lagi di chapter depan.**_

_**Semoga suka ya!**_

_**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**_


	4. Old Friend

_"Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?"_

_Jantung Kyungsoo seolah melompat keluar dari dadanya saat melihat ke arah pintu kamar._

_Jongin. Jongin berdiri di sana dengan wajah terkejut. Tas kerjanya tergeletak di sebelah kakinya. Mulutnya terbuka, dan Kyungsoo masih dalam keadaan duduk mengangkang di depan lemari pakaian Jongin._

_"Jongin-" Kyungsoo membenahi pakaiannya. "S-sejak kapan kau ada di sana ?"_

_"Sejak.. tadi. Sejak kau meremas payudaramu sendiri."_

_Kyungsoo serasa disambar petir. Jongin melihat hampir semua kegiatannya._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tittle :**_

_**"Fury"**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, sci-fi**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : Smut, Lime, NC (No Children), GS (Gender Switch), Kyungsoo!Girl, Boy!Jongin, Hybrid!AU**_

** . **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mereka terjebak dalam diam.

Setelah Jongin memergoki gadis kecil (oh, sudah tidak gadis, jangan lupa) itu menyentuh dirinya sendiri, bahkan menyebut namanya di sela-sela desahannya, Jongin kehilangan akal. Tanpa melepas pakaiannya, Jongin menyerang Kyungsoo dan membuat cewek berekor itu mengangkang sambil mendesah-desah di bawahnya.

Apalagi setelah dua hari kepergiannya, Jongin benar-benar rindu pada Kyungsoo. Jongin tak tahu kalau dia bakal segila dua hari yang lalu. Begitu meninggalkan rumah, yang ada di otak Jongin hanya Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo. Saat bekerjapun, yang ada di pikiran presdir muda itu adalah bagaimana caranya agar cepat pulang ke rumah. Kyungsoo benar-benar merubah Jongin si maniak pekerjaan.

Setelah melakukan kegiatan seks-di-depan-lemari, mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Maksudnya, benar-benar mandi. Membersihkan badan. Dan sekarang mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, padahal sedang berendam di dalam _bath-tub_ yang sama.

"Biar aku bantu membersihkan punggungmu."

Akhirnya Jongin memecah keheningan saat melihat Kyungsoo kesusahan menggosok punggungnya. Jongin mengangmbil alih _sponge_ sementara Kyungsoo berubah posisi memunggungi Jongin. Ini kali kedua mereka mandi bersama, tapi jantung Jongin masih berdesir saat melihat punggung putih Kyungsoo yang penuh dengan bekas lebam buatannya.

"Kyung," Jongin berusaha menyambung percakapan. "Bagaimana cara Dokter Kevin mendapatkanmu ?"

Jongin tak percaya ia bisa bertanya seperti itu. Ia tak bermaksud. Sungguh. Tapi sebenarnya, Jongin juga penasaran, _sih_.

"Aku tak ingat detailnya," Kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, seolah memutuskan untuk menceritakan segalanya pada Jongin. "Tapi yang jelas, aku diculik dan dijadikan bahan percobaan."

Jongin bisa merasakan aura di sekitarnya berubah. Oh, sepertinya sesi mengenang masa lalu sekarang.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara Dokter Kevin mendapatkan dataku," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Berapa umurmu waktu kau diculik ?" Jongin makin penasaran.

"Delapan belas,"

"Sekarang berapa umurmu ?"

"Delapan belas."

Jongin membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Ia tak mengira Kyungsoo masih sangat muda, enam tahun lebih muda darinya. Oke, wajah Kyungsoo memang kelihatan masih seperti anak kecil. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Tubuhnya bagus sekali. Jongin kira Kyungsoo, paling tidak, berusia dua puluh atau dua puluh satu.

Jadi.. Jongin meniduri anak di bawah umur ?

"Ehm-oke.. kau putus sekolah ?" Jongin berdeham sesaat untuk menetralkan tenggorokkannya yang kering.

"Aku diculik di malam kelulusanku," jawab Kyungsoo.

Dada Jongin seolah disiram air keras. Malam kelulusan sekolah atas adalah saat paling menggembirakan seumur hidup. Semua orang memberi selamat dan ada banyak hadiah untuk setiap siswa. Dan pasti malam kelulusan Kyungsoo adalah malam kelulusan terpahit yang pernah ada.

"Tak ada yang mencarimu ?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Tidak. Aku yatim-piatu. Aku dibesarkan di panti asuhan."

Jongin tercenung. Dulu, ia sering main ke sebuah panti asuhan yang didanai besar-besaran oleh ibunya. Ada banyak sekali anak yang diasuh sampai-sampai beberapa dari mereka kurang perhatian dan mulai berulah. Jongin jadi mengerti bagaimana rasanya tinggal di panti asuhan. Berat. Sangat.

Dan Kyungsoo mengalami itu semua.

Jongin tak kuat. Matanya mulai lembab. Dengan perlahan, Jongin melingkarkan lengan terlatihnya pada perut ramping Kyungsoo. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang sambil menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu telanjang Kyungsoo.

"Maaf," ucap Jongin pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan suara pecahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus surai lembab yang ada di bahunya.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," Kyungsoo menunduk malu. "Sudah waktunya kau tahu. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpan ini selamanya dari... temanku, 'kan ?"

"Setuju," Jongin mempererat pelukannya, lalu menciumi pipi Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti bergerak saat menyadari kalau Kyungsoo punya banyak sekali lubang tindik di telinga kirinya. Lima.. mungkin ? Entahlah. Mungkin lebih. Kyungsoo terbiasa dengan banyak tindik ?

"Kyung," Jongin mengusap telinga kiri Kyungsoo. "Lubang tindiknya banyak sekali."

Jongin terkejut dengan reaksi Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu malah terkekeh.

"Iya. aku suka pakai anting," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah ?" Jongin masih larut dalam keterkejutannya. "Kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo memutar kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin.

"Dulu, saat aku berusia delapan tahun, ada seorang kakak ganteng datang ke tempatku tinggal. Dia baik sekali. Bahkan dia memberiku hadiah banyak anting. Karena takut hilang, makanya aku melubangi telingaku banya-banyak agar bisa memakai semuanya."

Jongin meledak saat mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo. Terlalu polos. Tipikal anak kecil.

"Semua antingnya sudah hilang sekarang. Dokter Kevin yang mengambil," rajuk Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo gemas.

"Kita akan membelinya lagi," janji Jongin.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya," Jongin kembali memebersihkan punggung Kyungsoo. "Syaratnya, selesaikan mandimu dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Tapi, percakapan mereka berhenti begitu mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

"Jongin-, Ya Tuhan!"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama mematung. Sementara ibu Jongin hampir terkena serangan jantung karena melihat anaknya mandi dengan seorang gadis...

.

.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini pada ibu ?"

Jongin memutar matanya malas sementara Kyungsoo cuma bisa menunduk dalam. Setelah memergoki anaknya mengajak mandi seorang gadis dan berganti baju (Kyungsoo dan Jongin panik bukan main karena bingung harus menyembunyikan ekor Kyungsoo di sebelah mana), ibu Jongin memutuskan untuk melakukan interograsi besar-besaran pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Jongin!"

"Iya, Bu. Iya," Jongin mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. "Kami cuma mandi, kok."

"Cuma ?!" ibu Jongin memijit pelipisnya sendiri. "Jangan bilang kalian tinggal bersama.."

"Memang," sambung Jongin santai.

Ibu Jongin mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa dengan gusar. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengajak seorang gadis tinggal bersama ?

"Ibu Kim, maaf aku lancang," akhirnya Kyungsoo angkat bicara setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Jongin dan ibunya sama-sama bengong. Seingat Jongin, ia tak pernah menyebutkan marganya. Lagipula, ibunya juga tak memperkenalkan diri pada Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo memanggil ibunya seperti itu ? Cara Kyungsoo menyebut nama ibunya juga terdengar sangat akrab. Mungkinkah Kyungsoo mengenal ibu Jongin ?

"Aku tidak seharusnya berada di sini," ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tunggu," ibu Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. Dengan sigap Jongin menghadang. "Minggir Kim Jongin! Aku tak bakal memakan kekasihmu!"

Jongin angkat tangan. Ibunya lebih ganas dari singa saat mengamuk.

"Kau," ibu Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Apa kau Do Kyungsoo ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, membuat bibirnya berbentuk hati. Kyungsoo senang bukan main karena Ibu Kim, salah satu donatur di panti asuhannya masih mengenalinya. Walaupun pada awalnya ibu Jongin kelihatan melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Iya," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ya ampun, Nak," Ibu Jongin merengkuh wajah Kyungsoo. "Semua orang mencarimu!"

Jongin yang masih bingung dengan situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah cuma bisa melongo. Apalagi saat ibunya malah memeluk Kyungsoo, alih-alih memarahi. Tiba-tiba mereka berubah sangat dekat, seperti sudah kenal sangat lama. Dan saat ibunya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo sayang, kepingan masa lalu Jongin seolah tertempel di otaknya kembali.

Dulu, Jongin pernah bertemu dengan seorang anak perempuan pendiam di panti asuhan yang didanai ibunya. Jongin tak begitu ingat detailnya, tapi yang jelas anak kecil itu tak punya teman dan Jongin dengan senang hati berteman dengannya. Jongin tak yakin ia pernah memberi segenggam anting pada gadis itu. Tapi ia masih ingat kalau ia pernah mencuri banyak anting dari kamar kakak sepupunya yang cerewet itu.

Mungkinkah ? Mungkinkah gadis kecil itu Kyungsoo ?

"Ibu Moon berkali-kali menghubungiku meminta bantuan. Aku sudah menyebar orang-orangku untuk mencarimu. Ternyata kau di sini. Semuanya khawatir," ibu Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo makin erat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu," Kyungsoo melepas pelukan erat itu.

Ibu Jongin kelihatan tak yakin, lalu menatap anaknya tajam.

"Kau! Apa maksudmu menculik Kyungsoo, hah ?!"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar ibu Jongin kembali marah-marah. Emosinya labil sekali.

"Aku tidak menculiknya, Bu," Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo agar menjauh dari ibunya yang lagi-lagi mengamuk.

"Kau menuruni sifat bodoh dari siapa, hah ? Kyungsoo harus kuliah. Kyungsoo harus kembali. Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri, Jongin."

Jongin lagi-lagi tercenung. Ia tak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak ingin Kyungsoo pergi, sungguh. Jongin sudah terlalu nyaman dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo di rumahnya. Jongin tak bisa membayangkan kalau ia harus hidup sendiri lagi.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Jongin menyesal menjadi seorang laki-laki. Seorang laki-laki memang bisa dan harus mandiri, tapi, sekali ada wanita di sebelahnya, seorang laki-laki tak bakal bisa hidup mandiri lagi. Dan itu terjadi pada Jongin sekarang.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang pergi kemanapun," Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam rengkuhan lengannya. "Kyungsoo milikku, Bu."

"Kau ini apa-apan ?"

"Aku tidak bisa, Bu. Kyungsoo harus tetap di sini," Jongin mempererat rengkuhannya.

Wajah Jongin sangat serius dan ibunya kelihatan terguncang. Keadaan mulai berubah dan Kyungsoo rasa ia harus ikut bicara. Jadi, ia melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pinggang Jongin dan berkata ;

"Iya, Bu. Aku harus di sini. Lagipula, aku memang tidak berniat melanjutkan kuliah sekarang."

Hanya itu yang bisa Kyungsoo katakan untuk menetralkan suasa. Lagipula, Kyungsoo tak mungkin mengatakan soal ia diculik Dokter Kevin dan Jongin membelinya dari dokter sinting itu. Bisa-bisa ibu Jongin benar-benar terkena serangan jantung.

"Baiklah," ibu Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

"Kyungsoo akan tetap di sini," Jongin memberi penegasan.

"Iya. Terserah. Dasar anak muda."

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin menemukan Kyungsoo berada di kamarnya setelah 'mengusir' ibunya pergi. Cewek _fury_ itu sedang membereskan kopernya yang belum sempat ia urus karena serentetan kejadian 'tak terduga' sore ini.

"Kyung," Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. "Kau serius tak ingin kembali ke panti asuhan, 'kan ?"

Kyungsoo menutup koper Jongin, lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada cowok berkulit gelap itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang ?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau boleh pulang," Jongin memeluk gulingnya. "Tapi aku bakal benar-benar menculikmu setelah itu."

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar respon Jongin. Apa cowok yang lebih tua darinya beberapa tahun itu sedang merajuk ?

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pulang," ucap Kyungsoo sambil duduk bersila di lantai.

"Kenapa ?" Jongin masih kedengaran merajuk.

"Untuk... berterima kasih," Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Jongin. "Kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Aku harus balas budi. Aku tahu ini tidak akan cukup, tapi aku merasa lebih baik dengan membantumu di rumah. _Basically... as a maid ?_"

Jongin berdecak.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya, hah ? Kita ini teman. Teman tinggal, teman hidup, apapun. Pokoknya buang jauh-jauh kata 'majikan' dan 'pembantu'. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi."

Kyungsoo kembali terkekeh. Kyungsoo sudah memperkirakan kalau Jongin bakal membahas itu jika Kyungsoo membahas soal majikan dan pembantu lagi.

"_You've been so nice to me_. Aku tidak tahu harus membalasmu seperti apa," Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum pada punggung Jongin. Walaupun tak melihat wajahnya, Kyungsoo yakin Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik. "Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya aku kalau orang lain yang membeliku."

Jongin mengusak rambutnya, tidak tahan mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo. Sungguh, dia tidak ingin mengingat betapa kejamnya dia dulu, saat berniat membeli Kyungsoo untuk dijadikan budak-, ah, 'pemuas kebutuhan' liarnya. Jongin menyesal bukan main.

Mana tega ia melakukannya ? Jongin merasa ia terkena senjata sendiri.

"Kemarilah," Jongin membalikan tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mendekat.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, lalu menuruti keinginan 'teman tinggal'-nya itu. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Jongin, bertumpu pada lengannya, memperhatikan wajah, ehm, ganteng Jongin dari dekat. Lagi-lagi jantungnya bergemuruh keras. Sensasinya sama seperti saat dia menyebut nama Jongin di sela-sela kegiatan 'solo'-nya sore tadi.

"Jangan diingat lagi bagian yang itu. Kumohon," Jongin memasang wajah memohon yang terlihat sangat lucu. Kyungsoo sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi Jongin.

"Maaf,"

"Anggap saja bagian aku transaksi dengan Dokter Kevin adalah bagian.. bagian dari Spiderman menyelamatkan Mary Jane dari penjahat," Jongin mengernyit sesaat. "Apa itu kedengaran aneh ?"

Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Tidak. Itu keren," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, membentuk bibir berbentuk hati yang selalu membuat Jongin gila.

"Benarkah ?"

"Ya.."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya, kelihatan ragu sesaat. Lalu, dengan berani, Kyungsoo memajukan wajahnya, memejamkan mata, dan memberi kecupan lembut di bibir tebal Jongin.

"Terima kasih," pipi Kyungsoo memerah padam. "Terima kasih untuk menyelamatkanku, dan untuk semua anting yang kau beri dulu."

Jongin kelihatan terkejut. Ini kali kedua Kyungsoo berani menciumnya duluan (di luar kegiatan bercinta mereka). Pertama di kening, kedua di bibir. Dan satu hal, Kyungsoo sudah menyadari kalau 'kakak ganteng' yang dimaksudnya adalah Jongin sendiri. Jongin bisa gila setelah ini.

"Dunia sempit sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku dipertemukan denganmu lagi ?"

Jongin juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Bagaimana bisa ia dipertemukan lagi dengan Kyungsoo lewat kejadian semacam ini ? Takdir ? Seperti inikah yang namanya takdir Tuhan di luar kuasa manusia ?

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Antara senang, bahagia, sedih, bingung, semuanya jadi satu. Wajah Kyungsoo, senyumnya, ekornya yang bergerak-gerak dengan aktif, Jongin seharusnya tahu kalau ada perasaan baru di dalam hatinya. Jongin mulai mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Senang jadi kakak gantengmu," ucap Jongin sambil menindih Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Aku sudah menghilangkan semua anting pemberian-mpphh."

Jongin tak mau mendengar kata 'maaf' dari Kyungsoo lagi. Sudah cukup gadis itu meminta maaf padanya, pada ibunya juga. Kyungsoo terlalu baik hanya untuk sekedar mengalah dan mengucapkan 'maaf'. Jadi, ia memilih untuk membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam ciuman hangat.

Dari sekian kali mereka berciuman, yang paling Jongin sukai adalah saat ini. Ciuman mereka kali ini sangat lembut dan sarat akan.. emosi ? Entahlah. Jongin merasa ia sedang menumpahkan segala isi hatinya, sementara Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat mengkhayati. Matanya terpejam dan tangannya mengalung nyaman ke leher Jongin. Tak ada paksaan karena rangsangan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Jongin tak ingat kapan ciuman mereka berubah jadi panas dan percikan nafsu mulai ambil kendali, yang jelas, saat ini, Kyungsoo dan dirinya sudah tidak berpakaian apapun sambil berpagutan mesra.

Jongin masih asyik mencium Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pinggang ramping gadis itu. Kyungsoo sendiri kelihatan sangat menikmati, tidak seperti biasanya saat mereka bercinta karena rangsangan dari ekornya. Kyungsoo tidak seliar biasanya. Tapi jujur, Jongin menyukai kedua sisi Kyungsoo.

Jongin menurunkan ciumannya dan desahan Kyungsoo kembali mengucur deras. Ciuman Jongin di perpotongan lehernya membuat Kyungsoo mabuk. Bulu kuduknya berdiri dan persendiannya seolah hilang semua.

Kyungsoo benar-benar lemas, tak sanggup melawan. Bahkan Kyungsoo pasrah-pasrah saja saat Jongin kembali membuka pahanya secara perlahan dan menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Desahan Kyungsoo makin deras dan di bagian bawah tubuhnya juga semakin 'banjir'.

"Maaf aku memaksamu melakukannya dua kali dalam waktu berdekatan," Jongin mulai mendorong miliknya ke dalam Kyungsoo, disusul erangan dalam darinya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sungguh, ahh!" Kyungsoo mendongak karena Jongin mengenai titik manisnya secara tepat.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Santai saja."

Jongin memang berkata seperti itu, tapi Kyungsoo bisa menangkap kalau cowok itu 'benar-benar tidak bisa santai'. Suaranya sangat berat dan nafasnya satu-dua. Kyungsoo yakin Jongin sedang menahan diri mati-matian.

"Jongin," Kyungsoo kembali mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin. "Lakukan, mmhh, apapun yang kau mau. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hilang sudah kendali Jongin. Diberi lampu hijau dan Jongin berubah liar. Tubuhnya bergerak maju mundur statis. Kyungsoo menjepitnya dengan sangat kuat dan lagi-lagi lutut Jongin melemas. Selalu seperti ini. Kyungsoo selalu membuat Jongin merasa bisa klimaks kapan saja.

Tubuh Jongin mulai berkeringat, Kyungsoo juga. Suhu di dalam kamar naik drastis karena Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bercumbu di atas kasur. Sesekali bibir mereka tertaut, diwarnai dengan desahan dan geraman dari keduanya.

Maaf, tuan pendingin ruangan.

Jongin sudah berkali-kali bercinta, tapi ia belum pernah merasakan yang semanis ini. Mereka melakukan segalanya dengan lembut. Walaupun percikan nafsu itu tetap ada, tapi Jongin tahu mereka berdua sama-sama tak ingin menyakiti satu sama lain. Mereka bergerak dalam irama yang mereka buat diiringi dengan.. deritan kasur.

Ya ampun, Jongin selalu suka sesi bercinta dengan suara deritan kasur.

"Jongin, lebih dalam, ahhnn.."

Jongin menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk menggapainya lebih dalam. Mata gadis itu terpejam. Wajahnya merah padam dan bulir keringat memenuhi dahi dan lehernya. Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat menikmati kali ini.

"Kau sangat cantik," Jongin meraih bibir Kyungsoo, memberi lumatan dalam.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya," Kyungsoo melepas ciumannya dengan Jongin. "Dan ini hadiahmu."

Jongin nyaris ambruk saat Kyungsoo merapatkan dinding kewanitaannya, memberi sensasi kejutan luar biasa yang nyaris membuat Jongin jatuh. Gesekan mereka terasa semakin intim dan Jongin cuma bisa menggeram dalam, berusaha untuk tidak kelepasan mendesah. Ya ampun, yang tadi itu Kyungsoo belajar darimana ?

"Kau nakal," ucap Jongin sambil menyeringai (berusaha menyembunyikan wajaj kepayahannya), juga masih menggerakkan pinggangnya maju mundur. "Kau menggodaku, huh ?"

"Tidak, mpphh, sungguh," Kyungsoo terlonjak saat Jongin menambah intensitas tusukkannya.

"Benarkah ?" tanya Jongin, berusaha memojokkan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo meremas seprai (lagi) karena Jongin menyentuh titik manisnya dengan telak.

"Jangan berbohong," Jongin bertambah liar.

"Sungguhan, ahhh~" Kyungsoo bergetar. "Aku hampir sampai."

Jongin bisa merasakan kejantanannya ikut menegang karena kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang makin merapat. Jongin rasa, ia juga datang sekarang.

"Bersama," Jongin makin liar. "Pokoknya harus bersama."

Kyungsoo tak yakin ia bisa menahan diri sampai Jongin mencapai klimaksnya. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah terlebih dahulu. Ia sampai dan cairannya membasahi kejantanan Jongin. Untung saja, selang beberapa detik, Jongin mengerang panjang dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rahimnya menghangat. Jongin juga sudah klimaks.

Nafas mereka beradu dengan keras. Walaupun tak seheboh biasanya, tapi sesi malam ini terasa lebih intim. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bisa sama-sama lemas hanya dengan satu ronde.

"Tidurlah," ucap Jongin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Di sini saja. Menemaniku."

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Ekornya hanya bisa bergerak-gerak pelan. Padahal malam ini Jongin sama sekali tak menyentuh ekornya.

"Selamat malam," Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. "Mimpi indah."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mulai mengunjungi La-La-Land dan di sana ia bermimpi kembali bercinta dengan Jongin...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Halo!**_

_**Chapter 4 ini sengaja aku posting lebih cepet sebagai permintaan maaf karena molornya chapter 3 kemarin. Aku tahu ini nggak cukup tapi semoga kalian mau maafin aku ;;-;;**_

_**Anyways, gimana menurut kalian ?**_

_**Makin jelek ya ?**_

_**Oh, iya, udah kejawab kan soal masa lalunya Kyungsoo ? Aku sengaja ngasihnya rada telat dan agak tersirat(?) supaya temen-temen penasaran Hehehe**_

_**Ditunggu review-nya ^^**_


	5. Guests

_"Tidurlah," ucap Jongin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Di sini saja. Menemaniku."_

_Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh. Tubuhnya sudah lemas. Ekornya hanya bisa bergerak-gerak pelan. Padahal malam ini Jongin sama sekali tak menyentuh ekornya._

_"Selamat malam," Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. "Mimpi indah."_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mulai mengunjungi La-La-Land dan di sana ia bermimpi kembali bercinta dengan Jongin..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tittle :**_

_**"Fury"**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Do Kyungsoo**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

_**Type : Chaptered**_

_**Genre : Romance, drama, sci-fi**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Alert : Smut, Lime, NC (No Children), GS (Gender Switch), Kyungsoo!Girl, Boy!Jongin, Hybrid!AU**_

** . **

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin.. Jongin.."

Jongin terbangun saat merasakan tepukan halus di pipinya. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas begitu mendapati Kyungsoo sedang bersimpuh di hadapannya, sambil tersenyum juga. Kyungsoo kelihatan segar. Mungkin ia sudah mandi sejak tadi. Rambut ikalnya diikat ke atas dan ekornya bergerak-gerak riang. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang dalam _mood_ baik pagi ini.

"Kau selalu susah dibangunkan," ucap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Memang," Jongin mengusakkan pipinya pada telapak tangan kecil milik Kyungsoo. "Ada apa ? Tak biasanya kau membangunkanku."

"Maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu," Kyungsoo menarik lengan Jongin agar cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu bangkit dari kasur. "Tapi sepertinya kau kedatangan tamu. Bel depan rumah terus berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu."

Jongin dengan rambut acak-acakannya kelihatan terkejut.

"Bisa kau bukakan pintunya ? Aku tak mungkin menemui tamuku seperti ini," Jongin beranjak dari kasur. Buru-buru Kyungsoo berbalik. Jongin masih telanjang sejak kegiatan mereka semalam.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat ya."

Kyungsoo baru saja melangkah, tapi suara Jongin sudah menginterupsi.

"Pakai celana dulu!"

Oh, ingatkan Kyungsoo untuk sering-sering pakai celana lagi mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. kau ini pacar Jongin ?"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Ekornya bergerak-gerak gelisah di dalam celana _training_ Jongin yang ia kenakan. Cewek imut tapi berbadan 'aduhai' yang mengaku bernama Byun Baekhyun itu memasang wajah serius, padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia bersikap heboh saat melihat Kyungsoo. Berulangkali Baekhyun mengatai Kyungsoo imut dan cantik, sementara cowok jangkung yang berada di sebelahnya terus berusaha untuk mencegah Baekhyun 'menganiaya' pipi Kyungsoo.

Memang sempat ada keributan sebentar, tadi, di gerbang depan rumah Jongin, saat Kyungsoo membukakan pintu untuk dua orang ini.

"Halo ? Kau tak mendengarku ?" tanya Baekhyun lagi saat menyadari Kyungsoo malah melamun.

"Ah-, iya," Kyungsoo agak grogi karena rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak berinteraksi dengan orang lain, selain Jongin. "Bisa kau ulang pertanyaanmu ?"

"Kau ini pacar Jongin ?" ulang Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo terdiam.

Pertanyaan itu menggaung di kepalanya. Awalnya biasa saja, tapi lama-lama mengganggu juga. Memangnya Jongin dan Kyungsoo punya hubungan apa ? Mereka tinggal serumah, sering tidur sekamar. Mereka juga berulang kali berciuman dan bercinta. Jongin juga yang mengambil ciuman pertama dan keperawanan Kyungsoo. Apa mereka bisa disebut... sepasang kekasih sekarang ?

"Jongin bilang... kami teman," jawab Kyungsoo, pada akhirnya.

Tiba-tiba dada Kyungsoo terasa sesak. Rasanya mengatakan kalau mereka adalah 'teman' itu menyesakkan. Terasa sangat salah karena semua hal yang mereka lalui tak mungkin dilakukan oleh sepasang teman-berbeda-jenis-kelamin biasa.

Padahal kemarin saat Jongin bilang mereka teman, rasanya biasa saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo senang. Tapi kali ini, saat Kyungsoo harus mengakuinya pada orang lain, jantungnya serasa diremat tangan berduri tak terlihat.

"Teman," Chanyeol-cowok jangkung yang datang bersama Baekhyun-tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Yang benar saja!"

"Mana mungkin kalian cuma berteman ? Tak ada seorang teman yang pagi-pagi sudah berada di rumah temannya," timpal Baekhyun sambil tersenyum geli.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Buktinya kalian pagi-pagi sudah berada di sini."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol terdiam, kompak. Suasana mendadak jadi canggung. Dan Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bersalah. Selalu seperti ini. Jika Baekhyun kelihatan ahli dalam memulai percakapan, Kyungsoo benar-benar ahli dalam 'membunuh' percakapan.

"Siapa bilang ?" Baekhyun berdeham. "Aku sepupu Jongin. Dan ini pacarku."

Kyungsoo menciut.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahu," Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling sikut, sama-sama merasa bersalah karena wajah polos Kyungsoo yang kelihatan menyesali ucapannya.

"Ehm," sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang bicara. "Tapi kurasa, kau tak mungkin hanya sekedar teman. Kau pakai baju Jongin."

Baekhyun mendelik, Kyungsoo juga. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol menyadarinya ?

"Atau jangan-jangan kalian terlibat dalam hubungan tanpa status ?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Atau kau belum yakin dengan perasaanmu ?" Baekhyun ikut menginterogasi setelah keterkejutannya pada pakaian Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian pernah berciuman ? Bagaimana rasanya ?"

Kyungsoo kelihatan berfikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk.

"Rasanya... jeruk ?"

"HAH ?"

"Jongin pakai obat cuci mulut rasa jeruk," lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Bukan itu, YA TUHAN!"

Dua orang dewasa dalam balutan setelan kerja yang serasi itu sama-sama mengerang. Chanyeol membanting tubuhnya ke sandaran sofa sementara Baekhyun menggigiti bantal sofa milik Jongin. Sama-sama gemas dengan jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Maksudku, perasaanmu. Apa yang kau rasakan saat kau menciumnya ? Senang ? Bergairah ? Biasa aja ? Hey," Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. "Berapa umurmu ?"

"Delapan belas."

Tolong, _someone call the doctor. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had a heart attack!_

"Serius ?" mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. "DELAPAN BELAS ? YA TUHAN, JONGIN MENGENCANI ANAK SEKOLAHAN."

"Memangnya kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo bersyukur karena akhirnya Jongin yang sudah rapih datang sambil menenteng tas dan sepatu kerjanya. Berada di antara dua orang hyper macam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membuatnya lumayan kuwalahan. Mereka terlalu banyak bertanya dan sedikit urakan. Dua-duanya. Kyungsoo rasa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

"Aku heran saja bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mau bersama dengan laki-laki tua bangka macam dirimu," celetuk Baekhyun.

"Terserah," timpal Jongin cuek sambil memakai sepatu kerjanya.

"Jarak umur kalian lumayan jauh," tambah Chanyeol.

"Terserah, terserah. Lagipula ibu sudah tahu," Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "Buatkan sarapan, ya ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu. Kulkas masih penuh sesak karena mereka tak banyak makan akhir-akhir ini. Mereka lebih sering ngemil dan minum soda. Jadi, Kyungsoo bisa masak besar-besaran untuk Jongin dan tamunya.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang ia masak. Yang jelas, daging sapi dan ayam itu kelihatan sangat enak untuk dimakan setelah disentuh oleh tangan ajaib Kyungsoo. Baunya sampai kemana-mana. Bahkan Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sudah berada di dapur sebelum makanan dihidangkan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung menyerbu makanan buatan Kyungsoo, sementara Jongin terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar-mandir membersihkan peralatan memasaknya. Kyungsoo kelihatan makin imut karena mulutnya penuh dengan daging. Kyungsoo bersih-bersih sambil makan cukup membuat Jongin hampir mimisan.

Entah perasaan Jongin saja atau memang Kyungsoo kelihatan lebih.. bersinar ? Seluruh bagian tubuh Kyungsoo kelihatan sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Tak ada yang Jongin ingin tinggalkan. Apalagi dada Kyungsoo yang kelihatan agak lebih besar dari biasanya...

Jongin menggeleng kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran kotornya.

"Kau kenapa, hah ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengunyah semur daging buatan Kyungsoo.

"Nggak," Jongin melanjutkan makannya. "Cepat selesaikan. Kita ada rapat jam sebelas."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat merasakan pipinya diciumi. Saat membuka mata, yang ada dihadapannya adalah Jongin dengan pakaian kerjanya yang sudah berantakkan. Kyungsoo hampir mimisan karena Jongin kelihatan sangat tampan.

"Kenapa tidur di sofa, hm ?"

Kyungsoo memerah. Ia sengaja menunggu Jongin pulang kerja di sofa depan televisi dan malah tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo malu sekali.

"Aku menunggumu," Kyungsoo mendudukkan tubuhnya. "Jam berapa sekarang ?"

"Jam sebelas malam," Jongin duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Hari ini melelahkan sekali."

"Ingin berendam air hangat ?" tawar Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeleng.

"Aku mau langsung tidur saja," Jongin melepas dasinya. "Temani aku lagi, ya ?"

Kyungsoo diam saja. Ia kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ada apa ?" Jongin mengusap rambut ikal Kyungsoo.

"Jongin... apa kita ini cuma.. teman ?" Kyungsoo menunduk. "Setahuku dari berpasang-pasang teman di dunia ini tidak ada yang seperti kita."

Jongin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Jongin merasa seperti orang bodoh sekarang, terlebih dihadapan Kyungsoo. Setelah segala hal yang mereka lewati, kenapa tak pernah terbetik barang sekali pun di pikiran Jongin kalau Kyungsoo bakal menanyakan status mereka ?

Kyungsoo memang masih berusia delapan belas, tapi Kyungsoo seorang perempuan juga. Kyungsoo juga manusia biasa walaupun fakta cewek itu punya ekor buatan cukup mengerikan. Sudah sebuah naluri kalau Kyungsoo meminta sebuah... kepastian.

Jongin masih diam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Pikirannya kosong sekarang.

"Ah, lupakan saja," Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil berdiri (Jongin tahu itu senyuman terpaksa). "Kau lelah, 'kan ? Ayo tidur."

Kyungsoo memekik saat tubuhnya tertarik ke bawah. Matanya membulat sempurna saat Jongin menciumnya lembut di bibir dengan mata terpejam. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, padahal ini bukan ciuman pertama atau kedua mereka.

_'Apa kalian pernah berciuman ? Bagaimana rasanya ?'_

Pertanyaan Chanyeol tempo hari bergaung keras di otaknya, membuat Kyungsoo berusaha mencari tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat bibir tebal Jongin bertemu dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo masih belum yakin, tapi ia berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan benar, alih-alih mengungkit kalau bibir Jongin rasanya jeruk ;

_'Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Dadaku hangat. Tulang igaku sakit..'_

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin, lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

_'Baekhyun, Chanyeol, aku sudah yakin sekarang. Aku menyukai-ah, bukan. Aku mencintai Jongin.'_

Kyungsoo melenguh lembut saat Jongin menurunkan ciumannya, beralih pada perpotongan lehernya yang masih ditinggali beberapa bekas buatan Jongin. Kyungsoo menengadah karena tak sanggup menerima kelembutan yang Jongin berikan. Kyungsoo hampir pingsan karenanya.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo harus meleguh karena Jongin memberikan remasan lembut pada dadanya. Tubuhnya melemas. Seolah mengerti, Jongin segera merubah posisinya. Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berbaring di sofa dan Jongin merengkuhnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau bilang kau lelah," ucapan Kyungsoo terpatah-patah karena Jongin masih terus menciumi lehernya.

"Ya. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bersamamu sekarang," balas Jongin sambil melucuti baju Kyungsoo.

Pipi Kyungsoo mendadak memerah saat menyadari Jongin benar-benar menginginkannya sekarang. Senyumnya juga merekah saat Jongin membuka paha Kyungsoo perlahan, mengekspos kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang mulai lembab.

Kyungsoo membanting kepalanya kebelakang saat Jongin mulai menciumi kewanitaannya. Persendiannya melemas seketika dan Kyungsoo benar-benar jatuh ke dalam genggaman Jongin sekarang. Pasrah. Seluruh tubuhnya milik Jongin.

Berkali-kali Kyungsoo berusaha merapatkan pahanya, tapi Jongin mencegahnya. Cowok berkulit gelap itu masih asyik memuluti kewanitaan Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pahanya lembut. Kyungsoo sampai tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mendesah.

"J-jongin," Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong kepala Jongin agar menjauh. "Aku hampir sampai."

Seolah tuli, Jongi masih asyik dengan kegiatannya, membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang dan pada akhirnya mencapai klimaks di... mulut Jongin.

Syaraf Kyungsoo tumpul semua. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Hanya dengan mulut, Jongin bisa membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan semua tenaganya. Jongin benar-benar hebat. Atau memang Kyungsoo yang sangat menikmati ?

Bahkan Kyungsoo pasrah saja saat Jongin kembali memasukkan kejantanannya.

Jongin bergerak sangat lembut, membuat Kyungsoo serasa dibawa terbang. Pikirannya _blank_. Jongin bersikap sangat _gentle_, membuat Kyungsoo melupakan bagaimana kacau dan hebohnya seks pertama mereka dulu.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum ?" tanya Jongin dengan suara serak, heran karena sedari tadi Kyungsoo terus tersenyum.

"Tidak. Lanjutkan saja."

Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin, membuat penyatuan mereka terasa lebih dalam dan intim. Jongin masih bergerak sangat lembut dan sesekali bibir mereka berpagut mesra di antara desahan Kyungsoo.

Desahan Kyungsoo agak terdengar lebih nyaring saat Jongin secara tidak sengaja menyenggol titik manisnya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat karena keenakan. Lagi-lagi syarafnya menumpul karena ulah Jongin.

"Ahhn, Jongin."

Jongin menambah tempo gerakannya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan kejantanan Jongin sedikit membesar. Dindingnya sendiri juga ikut berkedut enak karena gesekkan yang makin intens. Kyungsoo merem-melek. Mereka hampir sampai.

"Kyung," Jongin membua matanya, tapi intensitas pergerakkannya sama sekali tak menurun. "Janji selalu bersama ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah.

"Bukan hanya sekarang. Tapi selamanya ?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Cuma itu yang bisa dilakukannya karena Jongin terus menyentuh titik manisnya secara bertubi-tubi. Terus sepeti itu sampai mereka mengerang bersama karena klimaks yang indah, klimaks yang diraih berdua.

Jongin melepas kontak mereka dan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Sesekali tidur di kamar Kyungsoo. Lagipula, Jongin tak yakin ia masih kuat menggendong Kyungsoo sambil menaiki tangga.

Kyungsoo langsung terlelap begitu Jongin menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Mungkin Kyungsoo terlalu lelah karena harus menunggu Jongin pulang sampai tertidur di sofa, dan pada akhirnya ditiduri oleh Jongin sendiri.

Jongin mengamati wajah imut Kyungsoo. Dari hari ke hari wajah gadis itu kelihatan makin cerah dan bersinar, seolah aura di tubuhnya sedang terpancar semua. Jongin sampai tak sadar ia sudah memandangi wajah Kyungsoo lebih dari setengah jam.

"_I love you_," bisik Jongin, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar. Kemudian pipinya memerah karena menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya.

Akhirnya Jongin memilih untuk menyusul Kyungsoo ke alam mimpi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**.**_

_**Ditunggu review nya ^^**_


End file.
